Our Dance
by Starlit Romancer
Summary: Keiji walked away, Mitsuhide rebelled, and Okuni still dances on. Fate will unite a strange group to pose the growing threat of Nobunaga.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – Keiji's Might Bodies an endless sea of bodies. What had come to pass with in these few moments? Blood stained the soil, comrades littered the ground, how did this happen? Keiji stuck his pike into the ground, eyes scanning the scene about him, trying to take this all in. Arrows. Everywhere. There had been a massive ambush that was right. That had been the fate of the soldiers before him, and an attempt to block the arrows had caused him to fall from the saddle of Matzukaze. Matzukaze? Violently, Keiji whipped around to locate his steed. And not a short distance away, there stood Matzukaze perfectly unharmed, chewing on the patch of grass in front of him, as if nothing had happened. "Son of a Bitch…you had me worried." The large man sighed in relief, using his pike much like a walking stick to limp over to the wild horse, tamed for only him.

That's when the thought of his lord came to mind. Where was Lord Nobunaga? In fact, where was the rest of the Oda army? Keiji was certain the rest of the army was somewhere near by. Or, if they had been completely obliterated, reinforcements would be somewhere close, wouldn't they? Damn! The feeling of insecurity crept over the bulky man as his gaze shifted to the pile of corpses that covered the ground.

His hands went to grab the reigns of Matzukaze, until the sound of a gun being loaded was heard behind him. "I hate to do this to you Keiji but I can't allow you to leave."

That voice, ha! Figures he'd be around here. With Nobunaga on the field and all.

"And what are you going to do to stop me? Pull that little trigger? Magoichi, you don't have th-" The sound of a gun firing echoed in the air. The mighty Keiji Maeda grasped at his right shoulder, his head turning to look over his shoulder. "You son of a bitch.." And, in the normal Keiji fashion, he laughed. In his attempt to keep from showing any pain or suffering.

"Magoichi, that is quite enough." Another voice came. This one surprised him however. The commander of the rebel army, a man he once called an ally and fought alongside with, was out on the field.

"Mitsuhide…" Keiji took in a deep breath before turning to face the generals. However, there was one more that he had not expected to be there. At the side of the elegant general, was the small kid sister of Nobunaga. So this was who had made up the rebel army? Mitsuhide approached Keiji, motioning to Magoichi to back off. One of the general's hands was already placed on the hilt of his sword as if worried Keiji might retaliate at any second. Oichi stayed in place head slightly cocked to the side as if pondering what Mitsuhide had in store for the blonde haired beast.

"Keiji…" Mitsuhide started, a calm yet cold look on his face, "You serve our enemy Nobunaga. If you wish to keep your life then you shall ally yourself with our forces, and leave the Demon's army."

Staring at him for a moment with a baffled look on his face, Keiji's eyes looked away from him quickly, "You're asking me to give up my honor by betraying Lord Nobunaga or find death?" After a quick glance he saw Mitsuhide nod his head, then let out a frustrated sigh. "I'm not going to be dishonorable and betray Oda."

"It is dishonorable serving him, Keiji," Magoichi snapped quickly. Mitsuhide shot a little glare at Magoichi,

"Though I am not one to judge honor, Magoichi holds truth in what he says. Lord Nobunaga is a demon. Greed and power have swallowed the man I once served. Perhaps I should let Oichi speak on this matter. She has faced the full wrath of his change."

The young girl looked to Mitsuhide, unsure for a moment, then stepped forward. A hand rising to push some strands of short brunette from her face. "Lord Keiji.."

"You're his own sister and you betrayed hi-"

"You don't understand!" She snapped, " My brother isn't who he once was! He married me to a man for peace. Then tried to get him to surrender over his lands. Being his faithful wife, I stood by my husband's side to fight..." Her voice seemed to get softer and more choked as she continued through the story of how Nobunaga killed her husband Nagamasa, and how he left Noh to decide her fate. Nouhime however had gone undeceived, so before she made a choice Mitsuhide had stepped in to protect Oichi from what could have been death. This soon led to Oichi in crying and Mitsuhide trying desperately to calm her.

"Nobunaga was willing to kill his own sister, and innocent people just for power. Does that not scream dishonor Keiji!" Again Magoichi had to through in his unwanted opinion on the situation. Keiji's eyes rolled a bit as Magoichi opened his big mouth again, it was becoming harder to resist the temptation of slapping him upside the head. He did not understand the meaning of honor.

"I'm sorry, it's a tragic story and all. But I just can't do what you're asking of me." Keiji finally replied to the general.

Mitsuhide's eyes moved from Oichi who was sobbing on his shoulder by now, and then to Keiji who was sitting messing with the bullet wound. "Very well then. Sasuke!"

It appeared out of no where - a ninja who leapt gracefully and landed behind the general. "Yes?"

"You and your men escort Lord Keiji to the prison…"

The ninja nodded his head. Shortly after three other ninjas, dressed identical to the one called Sasuke, joined him. All four of them stood and moved over to Keiji, binding his hands incase of escape. Three of them escorted Keiji back to the main camp as the other one recklessly attempted to ride Matzukaze. However that proved a bad idea on his part. As he tried to get on, the wild horse of Keiji's bucked wildly and flung the poor ninja straight into one of the trees nearby. Sasuke had to return to help him out, and it took all four the ninjas to get Matzukaze back to the camp.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Dance of Okuni

"Oh my…"

In front of their very eyes soldiers clashed with one another in the heat of battle. No, this wouldn't do at all. The priestess of the Izumi shrine shook her head in disapproval of the fighting. At her side stood a larger man who looked at her worriedly.

"You think we should get ourselves involved?" He asked watching another soldier fall to the ground dead. Okuni nodded her head with a frown, "Yes, these ruffians need to settle down."

Looking to the sky, she seemed thoughtful for a moment then pointed in direction of a hilltop, "There! Perhaps I can calm them with a dance." Her companion stared at her for a moment then nodded his head, eager with the idea of Okuni performing.

"Sure thing! I'll go clear it for ya!" Quickly, well as quick as he could go, Goemon went to eliminate any officers that currently occupied the flat area. And after a few moments, Okuni followed up after him, wondering quietly to herself; what good could such brutality do?

The priestess felt herself smile as she saw the area cleared for her, and bringing up Gekkai (one of the several weapons she uses) she signaled the dance was beginning.

Soldiers stopped in confusion, but gathered to watch the woman perform, gaping at the beautiful priestess as she gracefully moved. This action had even caught the attention of the young Yukimura Sanada and Kunoichi. Blankly, they stared at the woman who was interrupting their clash with the Uesugi army.

"What are they trying to do?" Kunoichi asked looking up to Yukimura who was mounted proudly atop of a Takaeda Calvary horse. The Sanada boy sighed a bit, pushing some hair from his face before replying to the ninja. "Not a clue."

Slowly the dance came to a stop and the soldiers, who had been gaping, turn again to battle with the enemies about them. Okuni stared at them, bewildered this had not stopped them from fighting, what a pity. Goemon stepped up next to Okuni, trying to figure out a way to help.

"H-hey come on now! This truly is s pointless fighting, you know!" He tried to continue, but was caught off guard by an arrow that shot past his cheek. "Whaa!"

"Oh dear…This is not working at all." Okuni stated holding the umbrella open as if a weapon blocking the arrow from hitting her.

A laugh was heard coming from somewhere in the crowd of people, a woman's laughter. The female ninja sliced through the crowd approaching them with a devious grin worn on her small face. "I thought I ought to applaud your efforts! But you know they're worthless. These boys like fighting each other too much to stop now. Sorry!" And with that Kunoichi leapt into the air, her laughing still heard.

"...What a strange woman…"

Their attempts to stop the violence had failed, so the two stood back watching once more as the battle continued. No army seemed to gain the upper hand at any point in time, a stand still battle, how very dull. Okuni let out a little yawn as she continued to view the bloodshed.

That was until something very strange happened, a very fast horse crossed in front of the two of them. The priestess's eyes lit up suddenly filled with a type of hope. Quickly she looked down the path to the horse had gone down. Hope that she had just caught a glimpse of Matsukaze still rising in her. However, as she took another step she turned her head seeing the horse rush past by her again.

"Master Keiji?" She asked herself curiously looking towards the path.

"Keiji! Where's that punk at?" Goemon was suddenly full alert as Keiji's name was brought up. He looked to Okuni is a sudden worry, no Keiji couldn't be here!

Okuni suddenly closed Gekkai and took off down one of the trails, following after the rider she believed to be Keiji. Curiosity and hope lit up in her eyes as she continued to run, knocking away anyone who stood in her path. However, she was soon halted as Shingen's officer, Katsayori, came into view. Having no time for such ordeals she began to strike at the officers and battle. Goemon however was further back, seeming to loose the momentum he had built rather quickly.

"Doll, you are in the wrong place. This isn't your fight."

Doll? Okuni's eyes narrowed in annoyance. Raising Gekkai she struck out at Katsayori, no one was going to stand in her way to get to master Keiji. Katsayori however blocked the hit and knocked the girl backwards "I'm telling you doll this isn't your place."

Again with the "Doll" comments, the Izumi priestess frowned at such language. Quickly she went to strike again, but Katsayori was blocking. That's when an idea came to her, it was low but he deserved it. Okuni pulled back and swung again, but this time she nailed the general below the belt. Letting him fall to the ground, and roll about in severe pain.

"Oh for shame!"

However a little mockery was in her voice, and with time turning away from him. Katsayori after a few moments began struggling back up onto his feet. Quickly shaking off the humiliating injury he had just been dealt. He raised his sword to lunge at the maiden who harmed him.

Turning just in time, Okuni saw Katsayori get up. However a red horse skidded to a stop and with in an instant Katsayori was retreating. Looking up Okuni who had been so hopeful for Keiji, found someone else instead.

Upon the horse, a little tyrant sat grinning viciously as Katsayori ran, "Yes! Run you weaklings!" Whoever this person was, appeared no older then his early teenage years. A patch covering one eye, and two sticks in his hands that he seemed to use for weapons. "Imbecile…" He added looking in the direction the peon had run in. Then looking down at Okuni he blinked, "Another of Takaeda or Uesugi officers?"

"Dear me no! Just a minx trying to keep the peace." Okuni smiled trying her best to not end up in a fight with the young man.

"Humph…Peace huh? What good does that do? Well the battle will be over quickly, once I eliminate everyone on the field." Okuni tilted her head to the side, did he believe he could defeat everyone?

"If you do not mind my asking, but what is your name?"

"What! Have you not heard of me! I am the great Date Masamune!" The boy shouted as if appalled she hadn't known his name already. The priestess sighed a bit, scratching the back of her head. Honestly she had not a clue who he was or why he was so battle hungry, but he could be the key to ending this fight quick so she could get through Kawanakajima.

"Perhaps Master Goemon and myself can help you clear the area." She spoke sweetly batting her eyes at the boy, it always tended to work on men.

Masamune looked at her for a moment, raising a brow. "If you think I need your help to win this battle then your wrong! Hooowever… I could always use more lackeys."

Lackeys? What a disgusting word. Okuni sighed a bit , and then nodded her head, "Then we shall help you finish off the Takaeda and Uesugi armies." Her eyes suddenly traced to her companion who had now managed to catch up with the girl.

"O-okuni you alright!" He seemed to be at a loss from air, as though he had run through musket fire. "Who's this little punk? Someone I need to take care of?"

"Little! You come up here and say that to my face fat man!" Masamune exploded in rage at Goemon's comment. Flailing his wood swords in the air violently.

"No…This is Master Masamune. A charming young man who we are going to help to clear the field for." She replied happily, however Goemon's face soon lost color. This meant more running around.

That was how most of the afternoon went, both the Takaeda and Uesugi armies met defeat to Masamune's troops with the help of Okuni and Goemon. It had taken a good portion of the afternoon to do, but the task had been completed thoroughly. Not a single officer was left on the field, however the commanders had retreated before they had been able to hunt them down.

"Haha! I've done it!" Masamune shouted victoriously, leaping from his steed happily. "Both armies have been annihilated! We'll move next to deal with Tokugawa's then the mighty Oda!"

Okuni's attention turned to Masamune, "Master Date, though it has been a pleasure working with you. I must go in search for Master Keiji."

"…Keiji…?"

Okuni nodded her head, "Yes Master Keiji."

"…As in Keiji Maeda?…"

Again Okuni nodded her head wondering silently if the boy was partially deaf.

"Well then I believe I will turn my attention to finding him as well! I have unsettled business with him! I've battled warriors all over Japan and now he is the last I must beat." Master Date stated with a smirk on his face.

"Lord Masamune, I thought Keiji had beat you in Kenshin's castle?" A soldier suddenly asked, obviously blowing the act Date had been trying to hold.

"Imbecile!" Date growled in his direction arms folding over his chest.

"You say you are looking for Keiji Maeda?" Someone with a rather deep voice interrupted the conversation. Turning her head, Okuni saw a man dressed in all white, with ice cold eyes that seemed to be always glaring no matter who he was looking at.

"Kenshin! There you are you coward! I Date Masam-"

With a quick swing of the flat side of his blade, the boy tyrant was knocked off his horse and forced to shut up. Okuni moved towards the man eyes widened once more.

"Do you know where Master Keiji is?" the priestess seemed eager to know.

"Yes…and I can take you to where he was last seen as well. But there is one condition. You must stay out of the battles between Shingen and myself." His words were spoken in an icy tone, however Okuni clapped her hands happily.

"We agree!"

Author: Wee! On a roll, been waiting 3 days to upload this story. Hope you all enjoy it. Please no flaming me for the strange pairings i make okay. ;;


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

This was how it was to end for the great Keiji Meada? Rotting in a little cell until Mitsuhide gets bored and sets a date for his execution. Keiji looked to his bandaged shoulder for a moment, then out into the rest of this prison. Things didn't have to be this way, if he hadn't made such a simple mistake months ago he wouldn't be in this position. He'd probably be kicking back and relaxing, without a care in the world. At the time however, war was the way of life for him.

As the topic arrived he couldn't help but smile the Dance of Kyoto as they titled it amongst themselves. The battle that took place was among Geomon, Thieves, and himself. With in the brawl in the capital, the priestess Okuni had gotten caught up in the mess. The only woman to beat me numerous times in one day, all over one misunderstanding that apparently happened three years ago. However Keiji couldn't recall the event, so he just assumed he was drunk at the time.

Honor, how he missed the taste of a battle with that in it. Since Nobunaga began expanding, Keiji fought loyally at his side. Each battle he was left with an empty feeling though.

Okuni…Why did he have to start thinking about her. His stomach turned as he thought of that day, he had left during her dance for the battlefield. Why? Why did he do that? He ran like a coward. Sighing Keiji shifted his position as he continued to rot with in the cell.

The sound of footsteps soon interrupted the silence that had been present for the past day.

Curiously Keiji glanced towards the direction he heard the footsteps. Wondering silently if it was the executioner to deliver his death. However instead of a tall beefy man with a black hood, Mitsuhide was the one walking down the hall. Dressed in his battle armor and hand on the sword like always.

"So you've come to kill me yourself eh?"

With a sigh Mitsuhide shook his head, "You really believe I was going to kill you Keiji?"

"It'd be more merciful then leaving me to rot in a cell as battle takes place outside."

Pulling out the key to the cage, Mitsuhide opened the cell door and motioned for Keiji to come out. "I'm actually here again to get you to join us in our cause against Nobunaga."

Keiji stood up a frown passing for his face, "Didn't I already tell you I'm not a traitor?" The large man however wavered a bit as he got up. Sitting so long in a cell wounded often did that to you.

The two walked outside a moment in utter silence. Keiji looked about the camp that was set up around the prision. It seemed perfectly unharmed, perhaps there had been no battling while he was locked away. Well that was slightly relieving he was not missing out on much of life while caged like an animal.

"Keiji, I wish to tell you a story..of a job Nobunaga had me do some months..nearly a year ago."

"..okay..whatever"

"It was late spring I believe at the time, troops of Nobunaga were forced to hunt down a innocent priestess for some strange reason. I believe they thought the money she had on her was stolen" Mitsuhide began, lifting his head to look at the early night sky.

Priestess eh? Was there no escaping the thought of Okuni today? "Hmph..must of been an easy job."

"...The priestess was merely trying to get back to the Izumi shrine it turns out to give funds to the damaged temple it turned out. However we were sent to hunt her down..And not just some of us. Ieyasu, Hanzo, Ranmaru and myself..his top officers..chasing her as if she was some criminal." He side pushing some of his long hair from his face. "However I was sure her companion was a thief..but thats not the point. The poor girl was apparently leaving the capital.."

The capital? Late spring...could it of been?

"Through it her and the large swine with her were seperated. Alone she took on Hanzo and Ieyasu...And only the heavens know how she escaped with her life from them. Thats when I ran across her. Truely she was no older then Oichi if i remember right, I was to fight her..however I let her win so she could escape." He seemed deeply disturbed by the idea of hunting down an innocent person. Mitsu had always had a large heart, only heavens knew why he joined the military.

"And?" Keiji suddenly pressed on, what had happened.

"She managed to escape..her companion distracted Ranmaru so she could run.." He finished his eyes wandering over towards Keiji.

"What was her name?"

"Why does it matter what her name was?" Mitsuhide found himself asking curiously.

"It just does."

"Okuni"

Keiji stood there for a moment in silence. He had not been there, perhaps Nobunaga had known he had previous encounters with the young woman and had befriended her. He took in a deep breath, Okuni had not done anything wrong. He had heard she assisted Magoichi once in battle but that was never enough for him to persue and chase anyone else down. A growl escaped Keiji's throat, and Keiji sat on the ground.

"You win, Ill join...if you bring me some damn sake."

"We're already a step ahead of you." a voice from behind replied. Ugh..Magoichi was eves dropping that was wonderful.

"Here ya go Keiji," He grinned handing Keiji Maeda a small bowl, also handing Mitsuhide one, even though he had been trying to refuse it.

It had been sometime now that the three had been drinking. Keiji and Magoichi had been gulping it down, and Mitsuhide was still sipping his second refill. However Magoichi wasn't holding it aswell as the other two.

"Sooo Mitsu..." Magoichi began, "How'd you and..Oda's sister...you know.."

"Hey yea! I was wondering the same thing. I mean Nobunaga let you get close to her even though he didn't trust you?" Keiji tried to be a little more serious about it then Magoichi was.

"Well I suppose it just sorta happened. Her loyalty to her brother was severely shattered after the death of Nagamasa..and my own loyalty wasn't much better." He began, "Since saving her, Oichi seemed to perfer my company over anyone elses. We'd console in another..and one day it just happened. She kissed me, it felt too right to pull away."

"Then what about the scrawny..lil boy who looks like a girl?" the drunk magoichi asked.

"...what about Ranmaru?" Mitsuhide asked raising a brow.

"You know..what happened between..you two...you know..."

"No..I haven't a clue with what your talking about."

"Come on you knoow."

Keiji sighed looking at Magoichi, time to play translator, "I think what he's trying to say is. He thought you and that boy were...together."

"what!' Mitsuhide stared at both of them both blankly. "You thought...Ranmaru..and I were?"

Keiji and Magoichi looked at each other them to Mitsuhide and in unison nodded their head in response. Not only did they think it, majority of Japan probably thought that aswell.

"Well..we weren't" Mitsuhide responded, "Ranmaru, had feelings...I did not return. To me he was a little brother..not a lover." Suddenly Mitsuhide took a gulp of the sake he had left a slightly annoyed expression on his face. That explained a whole hell of a lot to him, why the guys always acted so strange around him.

Magoichi laughed watching Mitsuhide, "You didn't even realize people thought that? Haha!" Too intoxicated to know when to stop. "So lets get this. Your firstly thought to be gay with a boy whose is some years younger then you. But that turns out false however and your sleeping with Nobunaga's little sister who is even younger..wow what a player you ar-"

"HAIII!"

Out of literally no where the little sister of Nobunaga had arrived. Holding up the Yuri after a hard blow she had deliver to the side of Magoichi's head.

"How dare you call Lord Mitsuhide such revolting names!" Oichi glared angrily at the half concious Magoichi.

Keiji shook his head watched the events continueing to play out, least he took and held in alcohol better then Magoichi did, or that may of been him on the ground getting pounded on by the Demon Lord's little sister. Letting out a sigh he leaned back in the grass looking up at the star filled sky.

Mitsuhide ignored the situation knowing not to get in Oichi's way when she was mad. "Keiji you alright?"

"Yea..just thinking."

* * *

Cait: 00 Hello again. Hope your enjoying the story! Please leave reviews so I know if its any good or not. As you see i'm trying to keep this a more humerous story for I'm not too good at all the Angsty/ Serious stuff. Leave commets please 33 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Guidance

"Are we there yet!"

"No."

"Now?"

"No."

"…Now?"

"NO!"

The entire trip thus far Masamune had done a superb job of agitating the hell out of Kenshin Uesugi. Masamune, Goemon, and Kenshin were all on the ground walk, Kenshin holding the reigns of a black stallion in which he had let Okuni ride upon. Where as he was cold towards everyone he did have manners that many lacked.

"Master Masamune…We still have a bit of time before we arrive. Perhaps being patient will make time pass quicker." Okuni stated trying to keep peace between the entire group of them. "Besides its safer to annoy Master Keiji then it is Master Kenshin." Which in fact was true, Keiji knew the kid was just on some sort of strange sugar high. While Kenshin, she believed, would beat the tar out of the boy without a second thought.

"You should listen to the girl, she speaks true." Again Kenshin spoke.

"How about we just stop here for a break. I'm getting tired. Besides we're in no rush to see that punk – I mean Keiji are we?" Goemon asked, hoping that Okuni's desire to see that man had faded with travelling in such heat.

Okuni shook her head a bit, "I can't be that much further, besides who knows how long it shall be until he decides to move again. He can never seem to stay in one place too long."

"Heh,"

"Hmm?" Okuni looked towards Kenshin, as he seemed amused by her thoughts. "Master Kenshin?"

"You my lady are amusing. Chasing after a Samurai's heart." He stated, "Keiji like many others were born to be on the battlefield, not settle down to have a family. Want that you should pay Shingen a visit…I heard at the previous battle of Kawanakajima you made some comments of him being mysterious."

Okuni blinked then looked at the sky, "So I did."

"WHAT!"

Goemon looked as though he was going to have a heart attack.

"Then again Master Kenshin I stated you had quite the deep voice and attractive strong aura about you." Okuni suddenly added, "But I tend to do that a lot.."

Kenshin seemed to go very silent for a moment, it unclear if he was embarrassed by the comments Okuni made or just in disbelief someone would be so open about such remarks. "Interesting young woman indeed…"

"However my heart has always for some reason taken me back to Master Keiji…I can't forget him." The priestess admitted, "Just everything about him."

"Enough with the sappiness! When we find Keiji the first thing that is gonna happen is him getting his ass kicked by the One-Eyed Dragon!" Masamune raised one of his wooden swords waving it in the air. "Then I shall be undefeated!"

"Boy…you need to mind your own affairs once in awhile." Kenshin shook his head then seemed to begin thinking of something. "You all when about Keiji be careful."

The three of them blinked and looked to Kenshin curiously, they needed to be careful around a man like it or not all considered a friend in one way or another?

"With in the Oda ranks a rebellion has taken place. Led by a one called Mitsuhide Akechi…"

"Oh the one with long pretty hair?"

"Yes girl, the one with the long hair. He is leading a rebellion and with in his ranks Nobunaga's own sister Oichi and the mercenary Magoichi Saika are present." Kenshin looked to Okuni curious of her reaction to the people she mentioned.

"Oichi…the little girl that tricked me…And Master Magoichi, a kind man who likes to flatter." Okuni recalled both of them well.

"Well if Keiji has not joined them I figure he will be an obvious target for them to take out. The man is known for having unbelievable strength. Keep cautious I feel both sides will find a way to blackmail Keiji to stay on their side. And even if that means using a set of people to do so." Kenshin's eyes shot coldly to Okuni suddenly, "Just because you've managed to defeat two large armies by yourself…does not mean you can do it again."

Goemon looked to Okuni blankly, what on earth was he talking about. Had there been another Kawanakajima battle she had not told him of?

"We are here…Travel west for another day and you'll find the city were he is."

The three followers looked up curiously. Okuni dismounted the black stallion to gaze at the area around then smiled.

"Thank you Master Kenshin."

"Just remember your side of the bargain…stay out of mine and Shingen's battles."

"We shall" Okuni smiled watched at Lord Kenshin got onto his horse and headed off in the direction they had come. However where he had left them was about to become a battlefield involving the rebellion Kenshin himself had told them to avoid.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

This would be most interesting. Upon his horse Mitsuhide sat Oichi sitting with in his protective grasp. For safety reasons he had her with him. Oichi could not handle a horse too well on her own yet, and it Oda found that weakness they could easily take advantage of the girl. Oichi leaned back into Mitsuhide unsure if she was ready to face her brother like this. However she felt safe in the general's arms and she knew there wasn't much to fear.

Oichi looked at the bridge, the place she watched Nagamasa die. This place was where their first rebellion had happened, how fitting that it happen here again.

"This battle is pure folly."

Nobunaga sat looking towards Nouhime and Ranmaru. His sister was at it again, now with his former general Mitsuhide to help her. Ridiculous.

"Seems she's really determined to take you down." Noh commented, "The path she is following is quite and interesting one isn't it?"

"Lord Mitsuhide…" That was all Ranmaru could say he was about to fight a man who taught him everything he knew about battle. A man who was practically was a brother to him, though he held feelings for the man that was more then just sibling love.

"Ranmaru…will you be ready to defend your lord?" Nobunaga turned his attention in the young man's direction. "I need to be able to trust you…"

"My lord, I will not fail you."

Mitsuhide came to a stop at the top of the bridge looking down at the three generals below him. His eyes lingered on Ranmaru for a moment, why did he not see the destruction Nobunaga was causing. Shaking his head he looked down at Oichi.

"Your ready?"

"Yes…"

Rage filled his system as he looked up, Oichi riding with Mitsuhide! Ranmaru eyes narrowed on the girl with in Mitsuhide's protective grasp, which should be him in Mitsuhide's arms! But no instead Lady Oichi was, this is what he had been left for?

"Lord Mitsuhide!" He cried out in a hurt manner.

Mitsuhide looked to Ranmaru and shook his head a bit, the boy had once confessed a love to him. Unfortunately for him, Mitsuhide only held a plutonic love for the boy not the passion he felt. His grasp around Oichi tightened a bit, not in spite of the boy but a worry things would take a turn for the worse.

"Mitsuhide…give this up now." Nobunaga barked, "It is useless to try to rebel again me. Your hold a very small army compared to the generals I have. Not only that but you have now allies while the Toukugawa help me…its folly."

"Come off that high horse Mitsuhide…If you stop now you'll be in for a special treat." She winked playfully, however this caused Nobunaga to tense up a little bit. Noh always did that, especially with Mitsuhide.

"Nobunaga, I cannot rest until your tyranny is put to an end."

Mitsuhide's eyes narrowed into a glare, "Too many innocent lives have been slain by your orders. You rule without mercy, no longer shall I allow it."

"Oichi…would you betray your own family?"

Oichi felt her eyes go to the grounds, she was betraying her own family. Yet her brother would of have her killed at Anegawa, what was the right choice?

"No brother…I wouldn't. But you betrayed me first."

"How dare you Oichi…" Nobunaga shook his head in disappointment at the girl. His eyes glancing over at Ranmaru who seemed to be ready to kill Oichi at any given order. Perhaps the boy would stay loyal to him after all as long as Mitsuhide and Oichi held a bond with another.

Elsewhere not to far Keiji quietly carried another box of gunpowder to the location that Mitsuhide had directed him to do. His eyes went to Magoichi unsure if they had the right amount.

"You think this is enough?"

Magoichi nodded his head in response with a smirk. He was sitting upon a steed gun drawn out as if ready to shoot.

Keiji suspiciously eyed him for a moment "Don't you fucking shoot that until I'm out of the explosion area." He growled a bit, though him and Magoichi were friends he still didn't trust the man entirely. Again it was all for good reason however.

Once on Matsukaze, Keiji nodded his head to give Magoichi to shoot.

Raising his gun up he looked at the gunpowder with a smile, "Can't wait to see the expression on Nobunaga's face when he learns his supply team has just been blown sky high."

And with quickly he pulled the trigger.

BOOM!

Nobunaga's head whipped around to see the explosion near his main camp. Shooting a glare back a Mitsuhide he gave signal for him and the other two of them to pull back.

"Come the battle has begun."

Ranmaru took one last look at Mitsuhide with his precious Oichi before riding off after his Lord and Lady.

"It worked!" Oichi yelled excitedly turning her to look up at Mitsuhide. Smiling down at her Mitsuhide gently kissed the top of her head.

"Yes for now it has…let us return."

"Oh my…what ruffians."

Okuni looked about the battlefield as Oda and Akechi officers clashed with another. This was getting rather old having to deal with men constantly fighting another. Holding up her umbrella knocked a soldier out of her way.

"Hah! What a bunch of imbeciles we have running around here. I'll take them all out!" The little tyrant shouted out happily. He seemed relieved to have some action finally taking place.

"How come nobody can get along?" Goemon sighed softly looking at Okuni and Masamune.

Okuni shook her head unknowing of the answer. However the three managed to quickly clear the area of the few officers that were at the gate. This was a strange battle, it held and intense aura no other held for some reason. Moving towards her companions she sighed.

That's when the ground began to tremble below them, Okuni's eyes widen curiously. "What's this!"

"Oh Shit."

The words had surprisingly sprung from Masamune's mouth. Turning around she saw however a cannon unit heading in their direction. That explained it all. A large metal ball shot out of one just missing Okuni, and instead taking out the tree next to her. The three looked each other and nodded their heads. Each scrambling in a different direction to get away from the weapons of mass destruction.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It wasn't clear which side the cannon unit had attacked for; their work had been too messy to tell. They took out everything in their path. The smell of something burning filled the air, smoke rising to cause a cloud to surround some of the field. Perfect.

The three had been separated during the cannon fire, the firing ceased finally however. Keiji sat proudly atop Matsukaze having just knocked the riders off. Looking around tilted his head a bit seeing a young boy getting up.

"Hey kid what are-" Keiji stopped in sudden recognition of the boy, "Holy hell what are you doing out here? You have no business in these fights."

Masamune coughed fanning away the smoke from his face looking up at the large man. "Its you! Haha! I can finally defeat you in combat and take revenge from the castle humiliation."

"..still full of energy I see." The blonde haired beast shook his head leaning over, 'Kid move off the field…Wait a tick. Where are your troops? Don't tell me you came alone to find me? How idiotic can one be?"

"Idiotic! Look whose talking!" Masamune snarled getting onto his feet angrily, "If you must know I came along side of some fat man, and some priestess. Okuni…that's right she was looking for you…She's somewhere around here."

"WHAT!"

Okuni…was out there on the battlefield by herself! Oh shit…oh shit.

"Kid help me find her."

"Not until I-"

"Kid just do me this one favor. This battle could very well be her last in the type of fight this is…I don't want her caught up in this mess." It was strange the big guy seemed to hold concern in his voice for the priestess, "Then we'll fight."

"Fine…You better not die to escape it either!"

Keiji rolled his eyes then began looking about the area, with all this smoke it was impossible to tell if Okuni was near or not. In a way he hoped she had escaped from the area quick, however he didn't wish her to be alone it wouldn't be safe for her. Though Okuni was a good fighter there were obvious reasons to why he was so worried.

"Come on…"

Masamune ran quickly as he could to keep up with Matsukaze. They would need to be very fast to find Okuni, then he could fight Keiji.

"Oh where could she be…"

Frantically the large man looked about for the small woman he followed around like a lost puppy. Where could she have gotten off too? He doubted she could have wandered too far away, however knowing Okuni's ability to become distracted easily he worried.

Quickly, or well as quick as one his size could move, he ran up the large bridge. Knowing little a good portion of the fighting was taking place atop these very wooden planks.

"HEY! OKUNI!" He called out once more his club grasped in his hand to beat away any peons that got in his way.

"That voice…it sounds familiar." A thin man dressed in bright golden armor stated looking about to find the source of it. Straightening his hat he began cautiously to where he heard it. Hideyoshi blinked suddenly and pulled up his staff.

"Its you! The thief!"

Goemon Ishgawa turned around, it was only natural he responded to such a name. His eyes widened a bit as he saw Hideyoshi standing there. "Oookay…umm hi….Hey…set that down. I-I'm not here to fi-"

Before he could finish Hideyoshi quickly jabbed the man in his large gut, causing him to stumble back in pain.

'Prepare to die thief!"

Holding her parasol close Okuni dashed away from the cannon fire, a maiden could get killed by such terrible weapons. What she wouldn't give for that horse she had been riding earlier, sandals were not pleasant to run long distances in. Once the sound of cannon fire stop, Okuni slowed her pace. Silently she wondered if she had run off the battlefield, it was so peaceful at the moment.

"Young lady…this really isn't the place for a priestess to be."

Okuni turned her head to see a plump man with a very interesting hat sitting on a horse. He was decorated in silver armor, that hat of his looked like a large spike sticking up into the air. The priestess tilted her head curiously, she recognized him from somewhere.

As Ieyasu was heard speaking out of thin air a man was seen flip in the air and land next to his lord. The man after a moment looked up at Okuni with ice cold eyes that seemed to stare right through her.

"What are you doing here…" Ieyasu made a hand movement to keep Hanzo from attacking the miko.

"I'm here to find Master Keiji…Master Ieyasu." If memory served her correctly this man and his ninja had helped the Oda army track her down. If he was on Oda's side then perhaps she could find Keiji Maeda through him.

"You search for the traitor? So you're with Mitsuhide's army are you?" His eyes narrowed on the girl before letting out a regretful sigh.

"I'm sorry but I cannot allow you to pass…Hanzo."

"Yes my lord?"

"Eliminate her."

Quick Okuni took a few steps back, this wasn't good at all. It appeared she had an opened for escape, so turning she tried to take it. However Hanzo quickly sprung into action, the ninja leapt into the air landing direction in front of the young maid. In a quickness that was inhuman a sickle shot out, Okuni however managed to raise her parasol to swipe it away. But there was clue how long it would be before she began to wear down, and the ninja seemed to have plenty of energy left.

"Please…This lady doesn't wish to fight…" She spoke in defense hoping to get Hanzo called off.

Ieyasu didn't respond just watched as the priestess dodged Hanzo's attacks, unable to even take the offensive against the lord of the shadows.

Okuni yelped as the sickle just barely missed her side this time about, how was this mysterious man so fast? Hanzo had leapt into the air, suddenly throwing down an item that caused green smog to surround her. Allowing the ninja to strike the ground near her, knocking her off her feet. As the green mist faded she pushed herself up to see the sickle at her neck.

The sound of a gunshot filled the air.

Hanzo's attention moved to his master as the large man fell off his horse, however was Ieyasu was confirmed all right his eyes shot towards source of the bullet.

"You know, it's not nice to pick on ladies."

"Master Magoichi!" Okuni chimed happily towards her rescuer.

"Hey there Okuni, thought you could use a hand since it seems you have a few bullies picking on ya." Magoichi pointed his gun at Hanzo then Ieyasu, "Rid of the master, the lap dog will follow."

"That's how it always happens." Another familiar voice rang, Magoichi turned his head around with a smirk.

Okuni blinked seeing Mitshide sitting atop of a stallion apparently also coming to her rescue, how sweet of them. Magoichi looked to Okuni then towards Hanzo "Now ninja, this isn't really the Toukugawa's fight.."

Hanzo didn't respond, he merely raised his sickle to strike again. "Die…"

"Hanzo wait." As Ieyasu commanded then ninja stopped looking towards his master.

"Perhaps we should let Nobunaga deal with this himself…prove that he doesn't always need backup" Ieyasu winced getting back up onto his horse, there was a very obvious dent where the bullet had hit and knocked him from his horse. Hanzo glared back at Magoichi but loyally followed his master's wishes.

"However…Do not think this is over Mitsuhide. If you are to win this, then you shall fall pray to the shadow master." Ieyasu looked towards Hanzo nodding his head before taking off.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Mitsuhide had split away from Magoichi and Okuni to make his way to defend the main camp. Okuni however remained with Magoichi, unfortunately she had been brought into the battle now. The priestess would deal with those who surrounded them by throwing her parasol at the group, with skill it did a circle and came back to her hand much like a boomer rang would. Magoichi would step back and shoot the pesky archers who had been running this direction.

"So what brings you to this part of Japan Okuni?" With a pull of the trigger another soldier fell to the ground. "Paying this lonely soldier a visit?"

"Well actually…" She started but was interrupted as a sword was swung at her. With another good throw the group about them was down. Giving Magoichi a change to reload as well.

"It's so kind of you. I've really missed you." He grinned, "I'm just not feeling good until a lovely lady is around me."

"Actually Master Magoichi…" Okuni tried to explain, "I'm here to see Master Keiji."

Magoichi blinked then a little smirk came to his face, "Here to see Keiji huh? I didn't know the big guy had it in him to woo a young woman."

Okuni felt her face warming up a bit, unaware she was blushing in public something-tried very hard not to do.

"So he has made the Izumo priestess swoon." Magoichi felt his smirk broaden. Now he had something he could prod Keiji about.

"Here we go!"

With a tug of the reigns Matsukaze bucked up and brought his feet back down onto the unfortunate soul's below the massive horse. Keiji winced looking down at the damage his horse did, 'That's gotta hurt."

Masamune jumped over a few bodies on the ground, his lips forming a wicked smirk. He felt invincible at the moment, it happened every so often when he was in battle. He knocked a few opponents away from him and let troops begin to surround him. Then with a grin he raised his wooden blades and crossed them.

"MUSOU!"

At first soldiers stared at the young boy as if he was nuts, soon however they were scattering to get away. It was almost a mystical power that seemed to emit from the boy. Energy with dragon shaped escaped the mystic blades he held with in his hands annihilating all enemies in his path.

Keiji looked over his shoulders at Masamune, "Heh, nice moves you got there kid."

"I know." The little tyrant responded arrogantly, he knew he was good. Date looked over towards what appeared to be a man in golden armor jumping about attacking someone. "What kind of imbecile fights like that?"

Looking over Keiji tilted his head curiously, "You know I think that Hideyoshi over there fighting someone."

Date however had started a dash over towards Hideyoshi, how did this kid have so much energy? Keiji sighed in slight annoyance and followed after the boy. However he blinked hearing as Masamune shouted something.

"Figures! It's the fat one!"

Keiji broke out into laugher hearing his comment, curiously he gave a little kick to Matsukaze's side to get him to trot over.

"Goemon?" Lord Maeda blinked seeing the large dark man avoiding attacks from Hideyoshi. Yep Okuni had to be here if he was!

"Imbecile! Can't you handle weaklings such as these?" Masamune was heard shouting running to aid Goemon in the fight against Hideyoshi. It wasn't long until the boy had beaten the elder man into submission.

"Kid..your crazy.." Hideyoshi got up moving quickly back to the main camp.

"That's right! Run you coward!"

Goemon looked to Masamune "Hey! Thanks for that." He had yet to see Keiji sitting proudly on Matsukaze. 'Have you seen Okuni?" He asked suddenly rather hopeful

"Actually that's why we're here, hoped you could give us an idea to where she is." Keiji spoke up finally looking down at Goemon.

"What! Keiji! You punk…Well I ain't got a clue to where she is."

Keiji frowned looking at him, shit that wasn't good. No one had the slightest clue to where Okuni was. One could only imagine what horrors may happen to a young maiden like her out here on a battle field.

"Masamune stay here…"

"Keiji…" The voice of Mitsuhide came up from behind, "I need you to go help Magoichi down south. He's struggling a bit."

The blonde man sighs in discontent "Mitsuhide I-"

"Please…if you don't hurry we may loose him."

With that tone Keiji didn't argue the orders given to him, besides they needed Magoichi greatly. Though the guy was a womanizer he was a perfect when they needed a quick kill. Pressing his faithful steed's side the two were quickly off leaving the three in the dust. However Mitsuhide held a knowing smile on his face but quickly hid it as he faced the others.

"Master Magoichi…I'm not sure how long I can hold them off."

"I'm on it Okuni." Magoichi began firing away but to his dismay was soon out of bullets, "Damn it! Appears we'll have to do this the old fashioned way."

Musket units were not something that was pleasurable to deal with in battle. Magoichi had the upper hand until he ran out of bullets. The two were constantly on the defense, however there were a few rows and they had the advantage of shooting them from a far.

"Old fashioned?"

Magoichi suddenly darted out from his hiding place and rush out quickly slashing at the musket unit with the banot on the musket of his. Okuni blinked watching him, slowly getting up from position and moving to attack. However more misfortune came.

"Oh in the name of-" Magoichi cut himself off realizing a priestess was present, but the sight of a strike ninja group did not make him happy. Okuni held a concerned look on her face, this really wasn't her lucky day was it.

"Okuni run.."

"Oh Pshaw…This lady can defend herself." She retorted to Magoichi's request, how silly of him to think she'd run from them. All those plump ninja's were, was overly large and fat, nothing more then the miscreants that resided in Kyoto were.

Okuni eyes widened as a bullet whizzed by her head, unaware that her pink flower hairpin had fallen to the ground. She stumbled back a bit wincing as another bullet skimmed her arm, and suddenly a large ninja plowed into her sending her fly back.

Magoichi's eyes widen as the priestess lay on the ground struggling to get up, she was just barely in sight. God damn it! He couldn't get anywhere with these large-And as if the heavens had suddenly switched favor in the battle, Keiji's large pike swung knocking a few ninja's down.

"Looks like you could use some help?"

"…getting save by a guy…how low can I get?" He sighed shaking his head, hiding his relief Keiji had come.

Keiji blinked seeing something on the ground kneeling to pick it up, a pink flower hairpin. That…that was Okuni's. He stood up looking at Magoichi "where is she!"

Magoichi pointed knocking a weaker soldier away. "That direction, she may be further now." He didn't even finish before Keiji had take off running.

Okuni let out a little moan as she pulled to her feet. The priestess was dazed, not quite sure where she was at the moment. One of the large ninja's looked at her a twisted smirk on his face. "Ain't she the pretty one, wonder if she's one of the general's concubines."

"Nah I thinks she's one of those priestess chicks." One stated.

"Well who cares, I've got myself a woman for the evening."

Okuni had awoken slowly hearing such a horrific statement suddenly made about her, however she was too weak to get away from the large man. He moved and pulled her hair from its ponytail in the back, letting long dark locks fall loose. Okuni turned her head away from the disgusting man, trying to struggle against his grip. His large hand had begun to push at her shirt.

The man suddenly halted from his movements, as Okuni looked up fearfully she saw his eyes widen and blood running down his mouth. Part of a pike sticking from his neck, but quickly the blade ripped away. The strike ninja fell to the ground dead. With the support of the ninja gone Okuni stumbled but felt another strong pair of arms pull her close.

"Try to touch her and your going to deal with me."

That voice…It was as if she was dreaming. She was with in the arms of Keiji. Carefully he had scooped her up into one arm, in the other is blade.

"…your safe now Okuni…" Keiji murmured quietly just so she could hear. Okuni couldn't speak, the joy with in her could not be expressed in words.

"Master Keiji…"

* * *

Authors Note: YAY for first comment XP Thank you so much for reading. And hehe i just have a thing for pairing Fluffballs with the vialiant guys. However they won't be as active later in the story There are other couples to see..and one that isn't so obvious. But yay for Keiji/Okuni luff. I felt seriously lacked in this couple's department. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Keiji stood staring down the strike ninja's that had dared to lay a hand on the priestess. Unlike a normal battle Keiji had lost his cool composure and light hearted air, he wouldn't let any of these men escape his blade. He straightened his posture, Okuni still held protectively in his arms. A sudden smirk passing over his face.

"Wanna know why a tigers strong?" He asked the men around him. In response they stood there with dumbfound gazes unknowing to why this man suddenly asked them such a bizarre question.

The blonde hair giant could only grin, in the hand Okuni wasn't in he raised his pike. Just like Masamune had done earlier: Keiji had a burst of energy with in him. Quickly he threw up the surrounding soldiers, and as they were in mid-air slashed violently at them. As it came to the end of the burst he took a few steps slashing at the few who remained alive.

"Because they're born that way." He answered looking down at the dead bodies that lay on the ground before him. It was not often that Keiji went berserk like that, however when he did he proved to be a real monster.

Quickly Keiji stuck his pike into the ground looking at Okuni. The priestess had avoided seeing the sight by burying her face into his chest. "Okuni, you alright?" His voice held a deep concern that was never usually there.

The priestess looked up at her savor and nodded her head a bit, "I am much obliged Master Keiji. I never knew you cared so much."

Keiji felt his heart race a bit looking down at the girl, wishing to say something more but before he could Magoichi soon entered the area.

"Hey we can't let you take all the glory!" Magoichi stated with a smirk, gun held on his shoulder, as his other hand held the reigns to Matsukaze. "Whoa Okuni! You look like they roughed you up a bit."

"This lady shall be fine," She smiled weakly assuring both him and Keiji that damage she took was not serious. Master Keiji had saved her before anything truly terrible could happen to her. What had Keiji been trying to say? Oh if only Magoichi hadn't come so soon. Keiji even after she told him she'd be fine insisted on holding her, what a man.

"Okuni, I'll take you back to the main camp. You'll be safe there."

"Master Keiji.."

"No worries Okuni, No one's going to lay hand on you with me about." He said flashing her a grin. With his help the girl was placed up on the saddle of Matsukaze, Keiji would soon join her up there. Looking down at Magoichi he smirked a bit, "I can trust you can handle yourself from here."

The sniper gave a little nod still upset a guy had saved his tail.

Keiji pulled on the reigns to turn Matsukaze around, leaning over and ripping his pike from the ground. Magoichi bent down and picked up Okuni's parasol and tossed it to her. Okuni caught it feeling relief of her weapon being back in her grasp. A nudge to the horse's side and they took off.

Elsewhere a more then angry Ranmaru slashed again at Oichi. The young girl stumbled again, her bodyguards had gotten caught up deal with some jerk who thrown a bomb that knocked her off the horse. Again Ranmaru slashed at Oichi.

"Ranmaru stop this! I don't want to fight you." The girl cried out stumbling, "I just want to stop my brother."

"Lady Oichi, this is the end for you. I cannot allow to live for what you've done." He stepped forward eyeing lady Oichi coldly.

"Ranmaru you can't think what Brother is doing is right!" As she tried to speak he suddenly lunged forward at her. His long blade cutting into her side no mercy in his eyes. Oichi grasped her side falling backwards, breathing heavily.

"Its time you die.." As he went to strike down Sasuke caught the blade, her bodyguards had returned to help her. However they had come too late to do anything really. Ranmaru moved quickly striking at the ninjas, when he killed them he could kill the woman had stole the heart of his beloved Mitsuhide.

Back at the main camp soon word reached of the young Oichi being routed by Ranmaru Mori's unit. Mitsuhide had already taken off in the direction of the young boy quickly, pushing his horse to its limit in speed. The boy he had taught everything he knew and the woman he loved fighting against another, what kind of position did this put him in? Obviously not a very good one. He quickly looked ahead and saw the unconscious girl lying on the ground, blood running from her side. Mitsuhide's eyes widened, he dismounted his horse quickly. Running to the side of the Oichi and scooping her into his arms, his eyes locking upon Ranmaru.

"Lord Mitsuhide," The boy's eyes softened seeing then man there, but in his arms was Oichi.

"Ranmaru…is this what you've become? A lap dog of Nobunaga?" The general growled standing up, but however he couldn't just hold Oichi with one arm like Keiji had done earlier with Okuni.

"Lord Mitsuhide! How can you say such things. Don't you remember what times we had under Lord Nobunaga! Can you really believe he's doing something bad? He wishes to unite the land for the people."

"Not for the people, he's killed far too many people. He's gone power hungry now…and he will learn how that shall destroy him in the end." Mitsuhide turned carrying the fallen Oichi to his horse.

"You would choose her over me!"

"Yes…"

Ranmaru stood there silently suddenly at a loss for words. Stumbling back a bit eyes wide as a single tear fell down the boy's cheek. Mitsuhide couldn't bear to look at what that had done to him, but what Ranmaru had become disappointed him more then anything. His eyes went to Oichi pleased she was still alive, but she needed medical help and quick.

Another boy on the field had much better luck on the field then Ranmaru was.

"Boy do you really think you can defeat me?"

"Of course I can." Masamune again struck at the taller man in all black armor. The One Eyed Dragon was now fighting the leader of the Oda army Nobunaga. A smirk worn on the boys face as the man kept blocking with some strange glowing blade. He had made a mental note in his head, if you saw a man walking around with a sword that was glowing like that, be sure NOT to trust the man. He frowned, Nobunaga just kept blocking, and this man wasn't taking him seriously!

However the boy soon found weakness. Turning Masamune Date began running, and in a false sense of security Nobunaga stood laughing at the boy's incompetence. The Date clan leader soon turned around running at Nobunaga Oda, his swords raised as he was about to strike. As Nobunaga raised his sword in defense the boy suddenly slid between his legs to where he was behind him. Using his two swords he hit the back of Nobunaga's knee's causing the large man to fall. Then Masamune finished it with a blow to the head. The Oda clan leader staggered to his feet signaling a retreat from his army, the boy gave him one hell of a migraine.

"That's why you wear headgear!" Masamune called to the retreating Nobunaga, tauntingly tapping his helmet lightly. What a moron.

"Lord Mitsuhide!"

Mitsuhide was greeted back at the camp with good news, Oda leader had been defeated but by a young kid. Oichi had been taken in to be treated for her wounds.

"You're kidding me?" Keiji suddenly asked looked at the messenger. "The kid actually did it."

"Well I suppose we have under estimated his abilities. However we will need to pull back and head to Azuchi castle for rest."

* * *

Cait: oo OMG! Yay 3 comments XP Thank you both of you for reading my story. It makes me very happy that you enjoyed it. This is sort of a disappointed transition chapter to end the battle at Anegawa! However I promise next few chapters you'll really love. Major focus on Okuni/Keiji. Oh and answer why i post so quick. Lets just say i have a lot of free time since summer started and i'm utterly addicted to writing my story. Plus i know how it is too wait for a long time for chapters ;; Terrible agony to wait! 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

_We've been at rest for over two weeks now. Lord Mitsuhude brought back the injured Lady Oichi here to rest for a time between battles. Thus far plans have already been devised to attack Kumaki-Nagakute fields when the troops fully recover. It is said Ieyasu will be waiting there for us and along side him the great ninja Hanzo who has yet to ever meet defeat on the battlefield. Then there is the warrior Tadakatsu Honda. He is rumored to even stronger then our own warrior Keiji Maeda, I hope however the rumors prove false. Lastly the other rumored grand general is the Lady Ina, Tadakatsu Honda's daughter who was adopted by Lord Ieyasu. Apparently she is something with a bow and arrow in her hand. What if our soldiers are not strong enough? No I mustn't loose faith, so I can return home shortly so I can once more see the smile upon my wife's face, and Daddy's little girl._

_Until then I close this off. I must attain rest until we are called out once more to the battlefield. _

As the soldier fell to the ground that page fell to the ground at the feet of the general. Bending down Nobuyuki picked up the piece of paper, stared at it for a moment before crumbling it, he had been right. Why had Lord Ieyasu not trusted his judgement on the matter? No matter, he would quickly finish the generals and keep them from attacking his lord and people. Then he could return home to Ina without any worries besides the rest of the Sanada clan.

Up the stairs he went slashing at soldiers right and left trying to make this as quick as he possibly could. However the sound of dying soldiers had alerted those who had been lounging in one of Azuchi's larger room.

Okuni sighed happily as she sunk into the warm water of the bath; it felt good after such long travels. Her eyes closed for a moment as she relaxed with in the tub. Reaching over the side of the tub she grabbed a brush running it through the back of her hair which was longer then the rest of her dark locks. A little hum escaped her lips as she bathed undisturbed.

Quickly Keiji dashed down the hallway, Magoichi and Masamune both tagging along behind him

"Each of us will need to take a path to find this intruder." The boy motioned towards three doors, each leading a different path and making it easier to find the intruder that had invaded Azuchi. Keiji nodded his head in agreement, not even speaking taking the left door with a smirk worn on his face. Masamune insisted on taking the center path, so naturally Magoichi went right.

"Heavens…there sure is a lot of noise out there." Okuni opened her eyes looking back towards the doors, wondering silently what the men were doing. Looking down she noticed a small scratch where the bullet had grazed her skin. "Guns, such violent weapons. Why must one use such terrible things?" Then again the priestess didn't understand why people wanted to cause such violence.

Humming she twirled her finger in the water until she finally felt it was time that she got out. Taking the cloth used for a towel she stood up happily. Drying herself then proceeded to wrap it around her body, all in good time as well.

It was not but a second later that the door to the bath was suddenly busted down. Nobuyuki looked around then saw the girl standing holding the towel around her. The Sanada warrior felt himself turning a shade of red.

The miko was also red in the face; horrified by the idea some one would come in while she was taking a bath. However she didn't recognize this man as anyone from their forced.

"Alright…just…just stay calm and I won't kill you." Nobuyuki well sort of threatened the girl unable to help himself from staring at the parts of her figure the towel didn't cover. God his wife would snipe him in the head.

"Mercy! Get out!" Okuni said in a very embarrassed and timid voice. However it had been enough for the passing Masamune to hear. Coming to a skidding stop his saw the back of Nobuyuki's head.

"There he is!" Masamune called out loudly. It was enough to call Keiji and Magoichi in both directions.

As Nobuyuki turned however Masamune soon saw poor Okuni standing helplessly in the bath. The boy's face had turned an immense red, however he shoved such thoughts from his mind. He was not some perverted little child!

"Whoa Okuni" Magoichi blinked getting close to see the opening. Keiji not far behind felt his heart nearly stop seeing Okuni a little revealed. Desperately cling to the towel to her body, okay just pretend she's not there.

"Heavens! Deal with the ruffian!" She cried reaching grabbing her cloths and quickly taking off to another room to get dressed. Keiji felt guilt washing all over him, he had gotten some rather interesting thoughts in his head, but it was a typical guy thing.

Nobuyuki turned suddenly realized that he was surrounded. He wouldn't let them take him. No he couldn't die by enemies' hands. "Tell Ina…I love her.."

"What?" Keiji looked confused for a moment, but it cleared when Nobuyuki took a knife and plunged it into his chest without so much as a warning. The three stood there in disbelief as he fell dead.

"Did he seriously think we were going to kill him?" Magoichi looked at Keiji for a moment blankly then towards Masamune who was poking the body.

"Ina…that's Ieyasu's daughter" The boy stated jabbing the dead man with his stick. "This must be her husband."

"Ina, that's a woman's name. Wonder what she looks like." Magoichi looked thoughtfully at the sky. "Since her husband's dead…she'll need someone to console her."

"Magoichi, you dumbass…" Keiji shook his head in disapproval of Magoichi's idea. "That's just wrong."

"Hey you're the one who likes a priestess…I'm no worse then you"

"Would you buffoons shut up! Obviously he was here to kill us but came across the sight of…Okuni first. But now we have to figure out why? It leads to the possibility our plans have been discovered." He frowns a bit not found of the thought.

Keiji sighed a bit looking at the body, "Magoichi clean him up…Masamune inform Mitsuhide. I'll check on Okuni."

"Why wanna another peek at her Keiji?" Magoichi teased.

"N-no you ass! Making sure she's not completely traumatized by the fact she was just barged in on during her bath….sheesh." Keiji shook his head at Magoichi, the idiot.

Masamune had already began walking away, but turned his head, "Imbecile grab the body and come on." He shook his head. Did the man not realize Keiji was trying to talk to Okuni alone? Even he a boy of sixteen saw that. Magoichi walked over and grabbed the body of Nobuyuki, spitefully he walked to the window and tossed it out. "There…taken care of."

"…How many times did you mother drop you as a child?" Masamune suddenly questioned sounding rather irritated by the man's actions.

Keiji walked to the bathroom to see the door Okuni had gone out of. Once following out he looked about slightly worried.

"Okuni?" He called out, there was no response. Walking past another door he called her name again but there was no responded once more. That made he worry a bit, however at the end of the hallway he saw a window. Perhaps he should grab a breath of fresh air, it had been rather exciting chasing down a supposed intruder, just what this rest needed. Walking over he began to climb out the window.

Mid climb he saw a small pair of feet dangling from the rooftop.

'Okuni? How in the hel-heck did you get up there." He corrected himself, she was a priestess after all.

"Oh M-master Keiji." She seemed a little startled by his sudden arrival on the roof. "Well I felt it was best I not be inside with an intruder about." Apparently covering up her embarrassment from earlier.

"Well…he apparently killed himself thinking we'd catch him and execute him."

"Mercy! No one was harmed were they?"

"We found a few soldiers dead on the first and second levels, besides that none." He responded looking up at the clear sky above them.

"…how sad." She frowned looking at the ground below, "War…its so pointless."

"Then why are you caught up in it?" He looked to Okuni suddenly, "You smack dab in the middle of this war now. You had a chance to get out a long time ago, how come you didn't?

"Because it seems wherever I go theirs trouble. It used to be where I would just dance to entertain those on the fields away from their love ones. But then I just started getting caught up in it all." She too began to look at the stars. "however I never actually killed anyone. I just try to get one to retreat so they will not cause such pointless violence."

"War isn't pointless, people are out there defending their ideas and beliefs." He stated then looked sternly to her, "If you don't want to be part of war then you should go. Now will be your only chance Okuni for a chance to live in peace in such chaotic times. Not everyone wants to kill people on the battlefield, but we can't help it. If that's what it takes to show loyalty, courage and honor on the field then they'll do it."

"I may wish peace…but returning to where I came from I wouldn't be happy."

"Then what would make you happy?"

He saw Okuni seem to pause a moment, her face lighting a gentle red. That's when he remembered something. Keiji took out a small hairpin that he had tucked away in a pouch at his side.

"Okuni, here you dropped this on the field earlier."

"My hairpin." Okuni blinked in surprise to see Keiji had found it, "Master Keiji thank you."

"Heh, thought you might miss it." He placed it into Okuni's hand, pulling his hand back quickly when he realized they were touching. God what was he twelve? Keiji couldn't believe the way he acted when around this woman, he didn't want to make a wrong move did he? He was scared he'd screw it up if he hadn't already.

"So you and your companion been enjoying life together?" He asked turning his head away remembering Goemon had come with her.

"You mean Master Goemon?" She asked blankly, did he think she and him were?

"Yea that guy." Keiji made himself comfortable by leaning back on his forearms.

"Master Keiji if your assuming him and myself are in a relationship I believe your mistaken." She stated hoping he'd get that silly notion from his head.

"Really? Then how come he follows you all the time?"

"I don't know really, however a lady does need protection travelling in such turbulent times." If only that was him protecting her, wait why couldn't it be? He had protected her at Anegawa why couldn't he always do so? Oh that's right he was in the service.

"You know Okuni you don't have to travel…" Keiji found himself suggesting something strange, "You could stay here. Fight alongside of us, you know you'll never be without protection here Okuni. Never."

"You think I would be useful?"

"Why wouldn't you. You stated yourself you enjoy dancing to raise troops morale, and I know you do a fine job of it. And Okuni admit it or not your actually rather strong for a woman. I mean hell you've defeated me haven't you?"

"Pshaw! Your certainly flattering this lady a lot." Okuni smiled a bit but then felt herself suddenly come to a decision. "However, staying sounds kind of nice. Not having to worry about ruffians attacking during my travels."

"I'll stay. Now don't you forget you promised to protect this little minx."

Keiji blinked slightly had he really promised such a thing, well perhaps she took that protection comment meaning as himself. She caught onto things well. Keiji felt a sudden weight on his shoulder, Okuni's head was leaned against it as she was apparently falling asleep.

"Yea…I'll protect you Okuni."

* * *

Cait: Wee more Keiji/Okuni goodness in this chapter. Yes and our very first death. Be prepared cause other people shall die through out the story, that just how samurai warriors is. So Battle against Ieyasu is coming up. Things will start to get very interesting. Thank you and keep reading. Must say all of your reviews make me feel so good 3333 I'm making Masamune a favorite character! Yay! 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Not a soul could believe it when they heard the news: Mitsuhide wasn't to be on the battlefield with them today. He spoke of caring for Oichi and dealing with other political problems that are arising. So out of everyone he was to leave in charge he let a sixteen-year-old boy.

Masamune paced looking at the generals lined up in front of him, for once he could say he was actually slightly nervous. Not due to any challenges but to be a leader of men your general had to trust you, and he was not sure that the generals completely trusted him at the time. He had proved however he was a good fighter, did he not defeat Nobunaga at Anegawa?

"Alright men…"

"Pardon?"

"And lady," He added with a little sigh hearing Okuni, "For this battle we will have to work harder then ever before. The odds are stacked against us, Toukugawa has purposely let himself be backed into a corner so when he strikes next it will be deadly."

"Ah nothing we can't handle." Keiji spoke with a large grin on his face.

"No kidding with Keiji, Okuni and myself there shall be no problem."

"But for every one of you there is a rivaling officer in this army. Keiji they speak Tadakatsu's might out does even your own." He stated looking up at the much larger man, moving he looked at Magoichi, "Do you think you could handle the ninja Hanzo if he arrived? Or keep you attention from the bow and arrow maiden Ina whose beauty is stated to out due even Okuni's?"

Okuni frowned at the thought, she only gave one woman credit for being prettier then her and that was Lady Nouhime. Lady Noh's beauty was legend all across Japan, however she doubted this Ina was. Okuni hadn't felt such jealousy before, but perhaps it was due to worry that this Ina might catch Keiji's attention.

"Heh doubt that." Keiji moved his arm towards Okuni.

"Keiji you punk would you quit that!" Oh yea Goemon was there wasn't he? "Just because your some smooth talker doesn't mean you can move in on Okuni."

Okuni blinked looking at the two of them.

"Move in on her, your acting like she's territory." Keiji stated with a roll of his eyes.

"Imbeciles! Can you all keep your mind off woman for just a second while I finish giving orders!" Masamune growled in frustration

"Keiji I want you to take Kamaki, that's where Tadakatsu is positioned. Magoichi you will stand in a trap that Goemon shall lead the enemy troops in. Okuni…" He seemed to pause a moment. "I want you to deal with Ieyasu…avoid the ninja."

Okuni blinked and cocked her head to the side as she was given the order of dealing with Ieyasu as many turned to stare at her wondering how on earth she was to pull it off.

An hour had passed since that meeting where the orders were given to each of them. Keiji smirked striking at Tadakatsu again, the two large men were dueling in Komaki at the moment.

"heh, don't see what they find so great about you." Keiji struck out with his large pike once more, it landed in a dead lock with Tadakatsu's blade. The two men both put their strength into it only to find it was a draw match up. Keiji laughed slightly, he'd find a way to win this.

Magoichi let out heavy sigh leaning against the post of one of the gates. His eyes went to the reserve captain who was standing very still and silent. God they really needed more women in the army, especially when the only one had a thing for Keiji.

That's when he saw the gates open and there like an angel she stood.

The woman watched as a tree suddenly fell in her path then the gates closed behind, "What a trap?" She seemed worried suddenly.

"Wow…Someone shoot me I'm dreaming."

"You who are you?"

"Magoichi Saika, and your that Tadakatsu guy's daughter…The rumors appear more then true."

"What rumors." The woman tensed up a bit holding her bow tightly. Her eyes went to the ground suddenly to discover it was scattered with mines.

"Might wanna watch your step"

"We are enemies yet you're trying to make conversation! Fight me so I can be on my way." Ina glared at the man.

"Hey no need to rush it, but if it's a fight you want then sure sweet thing."

"Here were go!"

Keiji suddenly leapt forward slashing at Tadakatsu's middle, the large man fell backwards growling. "I must return."

The Honda warrior began to move away from Keiji quickly, it Keiji was a blood thirsty killer he might of just followed after him and killed him. But he wasn't that type of guy, walking up he mounted Matsukaze slightly curious how Okuni was doing in her task. Perhaps he'd lend her a little hand. Over head a crack of thunder was heard, and soon the fields were becoming muddy as a heavy rain began to drench the battlegrounds.

Quickly Okuni made her way past soldiers, trying to be as sneaky as possible. Strange Master Masamune put her up to such a task she wouldn't have it any other way she supposed. Dealing with Ina and Tadakatsu wasn't something she wanted to do.

Coming to a stop at one of the gates, looking about she found she had stumbled upon reinforcements. That wasn't good at all. "Appears I'll have to get a new task.."

"Hey…hey you what are you doing here?"

"Pardon?

"I asked what are you doing here? Wait…I recognize you. Y-your that priestess Okuni who likes to seduce men with your vile charm."

"Pshaw! Vile me? I suppose I ought to teach you how to talk to a lady properly." Taking up the parasol she glared at the man.

"Let me show you my dance!" She said with a smile, suddenly she tossed Gekka out. It circled the group nailing everyone with range including the rude soldier. When the cycle was over she caught it into her hand and brought it over her shoulder "Thank you very much." She spoke with hidden cruelty.

"Nice moves…Remind me never to piss you off."

Turning Okuni flushed a bit seeing Keiji getting a peek at her meaner side. "Its just not polite to talk to a lady so…I'm am not vile."

"You vile? Naah…just cute." The wild tiger grinned, "Hop on I figured Ieyasu would have something up his sleeve so I thought I should help you out a bit."

Walking over Okuni mounted the saddle with a bit of help from Keiji, looking up the priestess frowned.

"It's raining awfully hard."

"Your right, I've noticed troops pulling back as well from both sides. We need to find a place to wait for the rain to stop. This area when muddy is dangerous." Keiji pointed towards Komaki, "We'll wait there until Masamune comes to claim it as home base."

"That sounds lovely."

With the gates shut and the tree in the way Ina was trapped. Quickly she looked for ways for escape, rolling to the side as Magoichi shot at her from some point away.

"Hey flower just give up, I can sit here all day and shoot at you."

"Never! Not until I find what happened to my husband!" She growled angrily.

"Your husband? You mean Nobuyuki?" Magoichi sighed realizing he was going to have one either enraged or hysterical woman on his hands.

"You've seen him! Tell me where he is please!"

"Princess, your husband killed himself when he entered our castle to escape from getting caught." He talked as though it was something he saw everyday, actually to think it kind of was.

"W-what…Nobu…Y-you're lying…you killed him didn't you!" Ina felt tears fall down from her cheeks, nobuyuki wouldn't of.

"Wait a minute we are not murderers! I'm telling the truth damnit. Accept it or not your husbands dead princess. Not our fault he was a moron, we weren't even going to kill him…but the guy stabbed himself." Magoichi took a few steps forward. "He's dead"

Ina felt herself go weak falling to her knees. Her hand tightened on her bow then loosened then tightened again. "I must take vengeance for my husband's death. And I blame you for it."

"Oh shit."

* * *

Cait: Hey everyone sorry little slow updating this story this time. Just started driving classes and enrollment for school so things are getting just a little hectic. Also been going back and playing samurai warriors like 50 bijillion times. Did you all know Okuni has 11 different endings with all sorts of people? Crazy I say. But if you want one with Keiji, at Azuchi when you fight let Goemon get killed then beat Keiji. I watched it and it made me uber happy! Keep reading and I'll keep writing! 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The retreat back to Komaki luckily wasn't a long road. Keiji had been right in predicting the generals would call off battle until the rain stopped. However unsure that they'd make it back to main camp, Keiji suggested Komaki as a suitable place to retreat.

Quickly Keiji dismounted Matsukaze as they arrived at the fort. Looking up Keiji was relived to see there was a place Okuni and he could rest without worry of getting wetter then they already were. Quickly the blonde Japanese man moved his horse to an area where he could graze in peace and have no worries of getting hurt.

Okuni quickly opened her umbrella to avoid getting wet, finally she got under the cover of the tent with a little smile then closed Gekka.

"Hopefully this rain will stop in a bit." Keiji let out a little sigh.

"I think it's kind of nice…" Okuni spoke up looking out at the rain, "Its watering the grass and brining life to these fields."

Keiji looked at her for a moment, "Okuni…"

"Yes Master Keiji?"

"I was just curious, how come when I walked away that day. Why did you not return to Izumo?" He seemed to glance at her for a moment before steering his eyes away out at the rain.

"Izumo? Well I suppose I just wasn't ready yet." Then Okuni asked something that had bugged her since the beginning.

"Why did you leave?"

Keiji didn't speak for a moment.

"Master Keiji?"

He let out a little sigh closing his eyes; "It's hard to explain Okuni, I- I'm not really sure why I did." He felt suddenly vulnerable when speaking of past feelings. This wasn't something he was really planning on talking to her about ever, but he should have figured it was coming.

"Oh." Okuni kept her eyes from glancing at Keiji.

"Okuni, I never wanted to hurt you. I'm just not a guy who's going to settle down easily. I haven't lived a settled life ever, I've always wandered about and fighting. It's what I do," God why was he opening himself up like this to her? "With Goemon I knew you'd be safe and happy. He'd do anything for you I'd bet. He's not too big of a coward to show you how he fee-"

However he was unable to finish his sentence, Okuni had leaned up and placed her lips gently upon his own. As the priestess pulled away from him, all he could do was stare at her dumbfounded.

"Master Keiji, please do not talk in such a way. You are not in any shape a coward, perhaps a ruffian but not a coward." She said with a sweet little smile on her face, "You should feel silly for assuming I would be happy without you however."

Keiji quickly regained his composure looking at her for a moment, "Not happy without me? Okuni I must say you sure do have strange tastes in men."

"I can't help it, you're just a very attractive creature." She sighed happily leaning against Keiji Maeda.

Acting on instincts he found himself wrapping his arm around the small woman's shoulders, "Attractive, now that's something you don't hear in association with my name very often. But I think it's a nice add on to the other names."

Okuni looked up at him about to ask a question but found herself unable to speak. Keiji had leaned down and lightly kissed her. Unlike the last time the kiss wasn't brief. His arm slid down from her shoulder and wrapped about her waist. He couldn't believe how small and delicate her body was; yet she had enough strength in her to him and other warriors single handedly.

The moment however was soon shattered when the sounds of people crying out in pain came from behind the gates of Komaki. Keiji quickly pulled back looking over his should towards where the noise was coming from.

"Shit…this isn't good." He got out of the tent eyes going towards the gate; Okuni followed quickly behind him.

The gates had been busted down, and soldiers quickly flooded into the base. Raising his pike Keiji glared at the intruders.

"You know it's rude to come in without knocking!" He looked to Okuni, "Grab Matsukaze and get out of here."

"Pardon me, but I believe you'll require some assistance," The priestess smiled as she extended her arm throwing Gekka out into the on coming troops, then catching it as it returned to her. Keiji rolled his eyes a bit smirking as she insisted on fighting, and she claimed the violence was pointless.

Alongside the two of them were fighting brilliantly, soldier by soldier the enemy army was slowly being eliminated.

Other places things were not so easy.

Another arrow was fired. This time he was lucky enough to go his musket raised to deflect it, this woman was psycho!

"Listen I didn't kill your Husband!" Magoichi took another step back to avoid the bladed ends of Ina's bow.

"I don't care! You are the enemy and for his death I will blame you." Loading another arrow Ina drew back the string and shot at him. In evasive action Magoichi did a dive roll to avoid it, his eyes widening as he saw his face landing too close to a mine. He quickly leapt up to his feet finding another arrow had just missed him.

He frowned then raised his musket; he was starting to get very aggravated with this woman. Playing hard to get was one thing but damn this was ridiculous! He kept it pointed at Ina who stood unsure what to do.

"I don't like fighting women, but if you keep this up I'll have no choice but to end your life here." His voice lost the playful tone it was normally laced with.

"But I have to fight…"

"No you don't"

"You don't understand, I must fight.."

"Then sorry"

The trigger was suddenly pulled, Magoichi had shut his eyes to avoid seeing what he did. When he opened them he saw Ina on the ground, however he hadn't killed her. He seemed hesitant to just leave her there, damn it he was far too nice sometimes. Walking over avoiding the mines, he knelt down to check the girl's wounds. He had managed to get a shot in the stomach, ouch. Removing his jacket he used it to scoop her up into his arms.

As the gates opened he immediately ran down the path, ignoring the fact Goemon had been sitting and waiting for him. He needed to find a place where the girl could easily be found. After a moment he grinned seeing the gates of Komaki. Setting her up against there would be perfect when the enemy was coming towards them. Entering he blinked seeing Okuni and Keiji already there clearing out the invaders.

"You started the party without me? I'm hurt."

"You'll get over it." Keiji smirked slicing at another group of soldiers.

"Yea sure…" He paused.

"Magoichi…"

"……"

"Magoichi." He growled getting more annoyed.

"Hold on a sec."

"Magoichi I swear I'm going to-"

"Okay I'm over it." The Saika mercenary grinned.

Okuni in this time had stood letting her parasol continue its circle about them, summoning it back when Magoichi was done messing around.

The three of them held Komaki until finally Masamune arrived; however the boy appeared rather battered and beaten.

"Master Masamune?"

"Yea?" He let out a deep sigh of relief as the gates of Komaki closed, something had happened.

"What happened to you?" Okuni walked over to the boy on the horse worriedly.

"Damn…Ninja." Was all he responded with, he must have encountered Hanzo. It wasn't hard to believe either that Hattori ninja was well known for his abilities.

"We just got to hold Komaki a while longer Ieyasu's force doesn't even seem dented." Masamune spoke again, "Its as though the heavens are favoring him."

"Hey just cause the heavens favor him doesn't mean he's going to win this fight. You forgetting who you have here as warriors?" Keiji grinned, "We'll pound em."

"Keiji…Punk…" Goemon stumbled through the gates breathing heavily, too much running for him.

"Oh…and there's another."

"About time Goemon, sheesh do we need to get you a steed to ride on? Your quite slow."

"You shut up you fast talking pretty boy." He moved over to where Okuni was standing, placing an arm around her shoulder. Okuni eyes widened a bit feeling him do so. Keiji tensed was he did so, then again it wasn't public knowledge anything between them was official. He didn't just do that to her though! Okuni took a few steps forward them blinked.

"I hear something…"

"Hmm? Sounds like a screaming outside…"

"But why if we're in here and they're out there."

Masamune's eyes, or well eye, lit up in excitement as the war horn sounded suddenly. "The Date clan has come to show its power once more!"

Keiji blinked looking over at Masamune, the rest of Date's army had finally showed up eh? Quickly he ran to Matsukaze and mounted. Reaching down he held his hand out to Okuni, who in turn placed her own in his, and was pulled up onto the mighty steed.

Goemon watched in disbelief. Magoichi looked curiously then seeing the horse that Tadakatsu had rode in on. Before anyone else could steal it he leapt on riding out shortly after the others.

The tide had shifted in the battle Komaki was taken by the Akechi Army

* * *

Cait: I'm sooooo sorry for this wait! Is that whole getting back to school crap thats causing this terrible mess and down time on the story. But with this chapter I hope I've made up for the distress i might of caused anyone who is a loyal reader of this fic. Have to say one of the harder chapters to write, Keiji being romantic was kinda a hard thing to do. But after hours of reviewing character on Samurai Warriors I figured out how to do it! I love the research this story requires.


	12. Chapter 12

It was unbelievable. The victory at komaki had been completely unexpected, but seemed to have raised the morale of the troops quite well. However there was a brief time of peace called between the two parties. Both armies had suffered crippling number of casualties and unwritten truce was made between advisors, since Oda and Akechi refused to be in the presence of each other. A summer passed and men went to battle off and on with other nations, but nothing exciting happened.

Azuchi was the place to be at for the moment. The entire make-shift army generals had gone there for a little break. It gave each of them time to heal and for precious time lost to be caught up. Goemon had briefly left to do a little 'pillaging' from rich houses in villages near by, little knowing Mitsuhide had sent warning of him a long time before. So traps were set to catch the thief and the Akechi lord knew it would not be long until Goemon was brought back here in nets. It wouldn't be so troublesome then.

The evening had come as it always had and for the princess's eighteenth year of life they decided to hold a grand celebration. Really it was another excuse for the soldiers to drink heavy amounts of wine, only Mitsuhide and few kept the meaning behind this bash. The outside of Azuchi was done up with lanterns and a nice bonfire, the princess was out dressed prettier then normal. Since it had been sometime since most had seen her, it was a shock to see how she had matured over the past bit. Her hair longer, half of it pulled up, and her outfit not so childish. Okuni noted she was blossoming into a young woman.

Okuni in fact had helped her dress for the evening. Oichi had asked with reason of wanting to surprise Lord Mitsuhide, for it had even been a time since the lovers got to see one another. With glee she had decided to help, and Oichi in turn would help Okuni. For the sparks Komaki had caused seemed to have not ignited as much as she hoped. The men were constantly off and on with where they were, and Keiji had been put to work quite a bit. It seemed now that only Oichi had an idea anything had happened, perhaps that would change tonight.

Not only was it Oichi's birthday but it was the day the generals made their grand return. Keiji, Magoichi, Mitsuhide, and Masamune had all been in a near by province fighting. Despite all this the girls were being fairly uplifted by the idea of it. War was becoming old and lovers were parted for far too long.

Finally growing bored Oichi removed herself from her waiting place of the roof. The troops weren't even in sight yet and she was growing more and more anxious by the hour. Her small daint hand pushed some loose hair from her face, as she began to wonder if thy would really return today. What if Okuni and herself were getting their hopes up for nothing.

"Little lady?"

"I'm up here Okuni.."

There was no response for a moment on the sound of a rustle. Oichi curiously watched as a parasol was suddenly thrown up and the priestess climbed up upon the clay shingles. A slight smile escaped Oichi watching Okuni struggle with this task before finally going over to give her a hand.

"I really don't know how you manage to climb all over the place, I mean out the window onto the roof...Little lady you are very nimble."

"Well if you don't remember a few short months ago I actually looked like the tomboy I am."

Indeed Oichi had learned to look a little more feminine then what she did now. Her hair was long, her dress extended to her knees, and even a little paint was on her face. Okuni could only not her head in agreement before looking out into the surrounding palace trees. The hopes was to catch a glimpse of their soldiers returning home. Suddenly a gasp escaped Okuni causing her to leap onto her feet.

"WHAT! Is it them!"

"NO! Its Master Goemon!" Okuni responded looking down.

Oichi soon joined her and gasped a little aswell. Then she broke into a fit of giggles, "In a net being dragged by some girl! Oh this is priceless!"

The Izumo priestess didn't respond, she simply looked down curiously at the girl who had arrived with Goemon, obviously she wasn't a female companion of his by any sort. Moving towards the edge a little she waited for the girl to spot them before doing anything else.

Silently the young woman on the ground began to inspect the area silently. A small scowl on her face as she had to jerk the failure rouge ninja a little farther. "Lord Mitsuhide? Damnit come out here! I have so garabage that belongs to you."

"Lord Mitsuhide isn't here right now." Oichi chimed going to sit on the edge of the roof near where Okuni was currently standing. A little smile was on her face as she looked down at the woman. She appeared about the same age as Okuni and Oichi both, but she held a little more menacing presence with her anger. However she was nothing of real concern, merely a peasant who had caught Goemon in some trap.

"Then where is he? I caught his trash!"

"Really he doesn't really serve Master Mitsuhide, only tags along." Okuni chimed sweetly looking down at her. From first glance the girl looked normal, but the air and way she walked seemed to hold something different. A never ending gaze of caution in her eyes, where had she seen that look before?

"O-okuni!" Goemon replied happily struggling to break the net, "Come on give me a hand here?"

Angrily the girl snapped at Goemon to shut up before looking to the girls on the roof, "Well do I need to drag his fat ass all the way up the stairs or will you two come off of there and get him?"

"Coming!" Okuni smiled as Oichi giggled excitedly with the girl's anger and word choice to refer to Goemon. Down the many flights of Azuchi they went until they came out the main gates. The peasant girl was sitting holding a rope attacked to the net waiting for them.

"Here you are. Make sure he doesn't get out again or next time I won't be so nice to him."

"We shall do so young lady." Okuni bowed her head taking the rope as though it were some leash "Perhaps you'd like to join us out here for a bit. Master Mitsuhide is expected to return this evening."

"First off its Ayumi.." Apparently she didn't like formalities, "and secondly I would actually like to speak with him that or maybe Oda girl can help me here."

"Wait you know who I am?"

"Oichi are you not?"

"I am" Oichi responded rather baffled that news was now known about her seperating herself from the Oda and Azai clans. It was rather nerve wrecking news, she prefered no one to know about her change of heart. Pushing light burnette strands from her face she turned herself away from Ayumi thoughtfully.

A loud rumble broke her thoughts however. A horn, a battle horn infact, filled the air loudly to announce the presence of some force. The sound caused the former Oda princess to jump, and Okuni stiffened unsure what it meant exactly. Their new company Ayumi stood still turning her head slightly to look in the direction it came from but then looked to the two girls grinning a little.

"Looks like they're back."

"What!" Oichi immediately raised her hand to her hair to make sure she looked decent. Suddenly she grasped Ayumi's hand and darted into the castle followed quickly by Okuni. Goemon who was still in the net watched in horror as he was forgotten about by the girls and left out there to be humiliated by his current position.

As Azuchi's castle doors were shut Ayumi pulled out of the girl's grasp, "What the hell was that about!"

"I don't want them seeing us yet!"

"What?"

Oichi then motioned for Ayumi to follow her.

Up a few flights of stairs they went to a grand room with a large circular stair well. The room that was spectacular compared to the rest of the castle, was decorated up even more so. The large pillar in the center was decorated up more so then normal. A little smile spread on Oichi's face looking, but then remembered the point of this. "Now you see theres a celebration to happen tonight. Mitsuhide cannot see me until then, it ruins the surprise. And obviously since you're in here aswell you'll have to just stay for the party!"

"Wait...you don't even know me..."

"Well Mistress Ayumi we're about to.." The Izumo priestess smiled before moving up the stairwell to the top floor. There rested a room that brought back so many memories for her. Silently Ayumi watched her then looked to Oichi and sighed in a grueling defeat. Somehow a little trip had resulted to her having to stay for some party at the castle. She had heard stories of the men in this army, especially one she would not want to encounter.

It was nearly an half an hour since they heard the first blaring blast from the war horn. Outside the men were just making their way to the main entrance. In their pace a slightly proud yet relieved mood. It had been sometime since they had been to the place they called their home. At the front was Mitsuhide on his dark steed leading the troops as he had done so in battle. Besides him on either side was Keiji lazing back on Matsukaze, and Magoichi waking up from a nap had taken (Mitsuhide had tied their horses together just incase of such an event.) Behind them walked a tall slender young man that was rather pleasant to look at. Date Masamune had one of those wonderful nine inch summers and the little tyrant seemed to have gaint some height finally.

The four men seemed to chat with each other casually until they stopped upon the sight of Goemon.

"Heh, what happened to you?" Magoichi sleepily smirked at the sight.

"Just one of those days."

"Who caught you?" Mitsuhide asked sharing the amused tone the other seemed to also have.

"A woman..."

"Go on..." Masamune spoke up with a slightly malicious grin, "Now you've got to finish telling it."

Magoichi looked to Masamune for a moment with a slight smirk before turning his head to the dark skinned theif, "Was she an attractive woman?"

"Would you two shut up and let him tell?"

He felt like taking the musket from Magoichi and putting one of those bullets through his head at the moment. Standing up he began to mess with the netting, finally impatiently Mitsuhide used his blade to free him. Shedding off the material that had kept him captive he looked to the genernals silently. Then began to speak:

"So I was out on a daily run of things. It'd been a fairly good day and I managed to get pretty wealthy off what I had made off of the plum urn that I stole. So I decided to just do one more house...who knew the woman would of been clever enough to set a trap." Goemon pouted slightly folding his arms, "So then the girl, Ayumi, drags me here when to my dismay Okuni and Oichi had to see it! How humiliating! Infront of Okuni too...Then the girls heard the horn and took their new friend inside leaving me out...HEY YOU AREN"T EVEN LISTENING!"

At the mention of Okuni and Oichi, Keiji and Mitsuhide had become deaf to the story remember the day it was. Tugging on the reigns lightly Mitsuhide looked up to the largest floor of Azuchi.

"Girls do like to keep themselves mystery to men." Magoichi added looking at the two of them. "I think its cute how they like to hide themselves away to surprise em. Don't you Masamune?"

"Hmph...Its not meant to be cute. Its meant for them to remain secretive and make it all the more romantic when they see their partner."

"You know for someone who has never had a girlfriend you like to think you know a lot."

"What do you know of me and my life?"

"You hate women..at least most of them." Magoichi responded before getting a slightly devious grin, "Waaaait does that mean Masamune has boyfriends instead of girlfriends!"

"Pffttttt...Kiss my ass." Masamune responded, " I don't let myself get distracted by trivial things unlike yourself imbecile!"

Suddenly the two looked up at the castle doors as they opened, finally noticing their companions sometime ago had started towards the inside of Azuchi. One shouted 'You two can follow once you're done with your bickering' but Masamune couldn't make out who. The two shot rival glances at each other before they made a dart for the inside of Azuchi. Just as they entered the castle they could hear music coming from the fourth level.

**

* * *

So its been forever and a day since I got even a chance to work on this fanfiction. School is out and summer is back, and now the fiction can be continued. Read and Review please! Certainly I've found there is a great lack in Samurai Warrior fanfiction online, we need to fix that! I promise that this chapter is just a build up to better Keiji and Okuni romance that we've all been looking foward to. I've also felt that with Samurai Warriors 2 coming out I ought to include a few changes with characters thus the setting over the summer. I hope you enjoy it!**


	13. Chapter 13

Gently the music began to play and fill the halls of Azuchi. It was soft and soothing, what a welcome they would be getting. Despite the fact music was playing very few voices could be heard at first, with the exception of a few giggles that escaped servant girls who scampered away at the first sight of the men. It was hard to understand what exactly why they were acting in such a way but maybe Masamune had the right idea about the women.

Up the stairs they went, Goemon had followed still ashamed of the capture that he suffered earlier in the day. The only thing the big man knew he wanted as to embrace Okuni...or well watch her dance since he never seemed able to get the nerves to ever hug her. However that punk Keiji was still about so until she realized Keiji had no feelings for her there was a zero chance of anything happening. Why did she always get such silly notions about men in her head, he was the only one that'd remain completely faithful to her.

Still there was no public knowledge of anything besides Okuni's affections for Keiji, only Oichi seemed to know of an actual romance. That was due to the female nature of bonding while the men were away, part of that was a little thing called gossiping. It was something Keiji managed to keep quiet about however, he seemed to be able to avoid the whole "kiss and tell" affair.

"Mitsuhide just open the door..."

The lord of the castle stared silently at it seeming to have second thoughts, "What if the girls are not ready? Do we really want to make them angry by just barging in?"

"Listen, there are loads of beautiful women behind this door and you are keeping it closed! Damnit Mitsuhide you ope-" Magoichi's head snapped as he heard the door slide open, Masamune had decided to open it. Akechi let out a little sigh before following the younger male into the room.

Upon entering there was a strange silence as young servants male and female turned their attention to their lord. For a brief moment the music stopped as they were given looks that made them all feel rather uncomfortable. In unison the servants bowed before their lord then returned to what they were doing. Laughter and conversations fluttered into the air louder then before knowing now they didn't worry about disturbing any.

"Oh...I'm in heaven.." Magoichi stated looking at all the ladies around him, a smirk on his face as he went to approach one of the working servant girls. Masamune shook his head and followed after him to make sure he didn't end up getting himself into trouble. But midway decided to stop noticing a bowl of sake, he had always been told he was too little to have that stuff. Now the boy had grown some which made him no longer little, thus it was his to drink.

"I don't see them..." Mitsuhide spoke worriedly, becoming more fearful that perhaps Oichi had left the castle.

"hmmm.."

Keiji's eyes darted about the room until he caught sight of a girl in pink at the top of the stairs. Wow, the princess had matured a little over the summer. Quickly he elbowed Mitsuhide and pointed up towards the top of the stairs, "Theres yours..."

The Akechi clan leader quickly shifted his gaze, and he remained in the same position for a moment or so. After a few -back to earth- waves from Keiji he snapped out of it. Oichi had always been a pretty, sweet young tom boy. But today she was dressed like most young ladies, Oichi looked stunning. Finally unable to take it he darted toward the stairs, his metal plates clanking enough to catch everyone's attention.

Oichi hadn't turned to look at her lover, or even see him enter. Her mind was on a conversation with Ayumi who was wearing one of many dresses Oichi owned. Running her small hand through her fingers she closed her eyes as the sound of Mitsuhide running up the stairs echoed. For a moment she remained still, too scared to move incase perhaps that Mitsuhide didn't recognize her. Those thoughts soon melted away as an arm wrapped around her waist, and a hand covered her eyes. Slowly she was turned by the arms before they dropped back to Mitsuhide's side.

The Oda princess let her brown orbs take sight upon Mitsuhide for a moment before throwing her arms about his waist happily. Quickly his arms were back around her so it was an equal embrace.

For a moment Keiji watched with only a faint smile on his face before he decided to mind his own business. Watching Oichi begin to cry in Mitsuhide's arms was something that should be just between them. Glancing around the decorated hall be began to wonder if Okuni was really even here. Then his eyes caught sight of something not unexpected but still amusing in the least. Magoichi was standing talking to the young woman he seen near Oichi moments before, well actually it was him trying to flirt with her and failing. Masamune had started over but stopped as the woman's voice raised in annoyance.

"What do you mean we've met before?" Magoichi asked rather innocently honestly not recalling the event so well.

"Oh don't play stupid!" Ayumi placed her hands angrily onto her hips, "Lets see if this line sounds familiar at all. 'Don't you worry I'll protect you from that demon Nobunaga.' Then I don't think it'd be too hard to forget how hard I hit you!"

Magoichi stared at her for a moment then took a step back, "Oh yeeea. I remember that now. Same day I met Keiji Maeda there. Oh wow...um long time no see pretty face."

"Its AYUMI!"

"Okay Ayumi it is then!" He lifted both his hands to try to calm her down, and to also keep there just incase she tried to hit him again. "Perhaps we should start all over since I see you have some rather irrational feelings. I'm Magoichi of the Saika mercenaries...and you're Ayumi right."

"Yes.."

"Anything else?"

"Nothing you get to know. Now if you excuse me I have to go get some preperations made.." With that she turned from Magoichi and began walking. Then infront of Masamune she stopped then looked over her shoulder at Magoichi, "You should take lessons from your friend. Men are much more attractive as the strong silent types."

When she was out of sight a devious grin spread on Masamune's face and Magoichi only shook his head, "You...strong silent type? Whatever."

"What is she preparing though?" Keiji finally felt it was time to make a contribution to the conversation.

"Who knows maybe a banquet for the heroes?" Was a fond suggestion from Magoichi but Masamune then had to point out the already laid out food to them all. The three stood in silence for a moment until their attention was drawn as something flew by of their head.

Keiji caught sight of an object that he knew all to well. Out of the shadows the Gekkai had been thrown and circles the cieling of the room. For a moment he wondered why it so, but then saw the purpose. Candles that lit the roof from there were blown out making the room very dark. So by the time it reached the last one no one could catch sight of to where the owner was. Young girls screamed in reaction and clung to soldiers in the dark, Magoichi had one on each arm, then there was silence again.

Nothing happened for a few minutes.

Whispers began to fill the room.

Drums began pounding a soft beat. A slight build up before the loud crash of the gong ended it. Along side of the gong Ayumi took her place in igniting torches then letting a bit of gun power fly to arouse the flames. Still there was no one to see. Finally the Gekkai was tossed into the air again but it did not spin, what on earth was Okuni doing? The torches on the railing of the top stairs lit up to reveal a shadowed figure. Most people stared in awe, then gasped as the female's figure gracefully did a layout off of it managing to catch the Gekkai in mid-air.

Gracefully she landed and turned herself in the light to face those who had been waiting. Keiji's jaw dropped a little watching his miko. Okuni didn't appear quite as he remembered her. The miko garments were shed and in its place a short, white, tight fitting sleeveless dress. Her hair was push by a headband that allowed just her bangs to show through, with her hairpin tucked onto it. It was impossible for him not to stare at her, especially when she began dancing. He barely noticed the music had picked up, all he could see was her.

It wasn't the first time he'd seen her dance, but everytime he found himself more and more entranced with her. This time was no different besides the fact that she was his, or so he hoped it was still that way. It proved difficult to get any closer with the crowd that had formed. Height and size was his advantage this time though, as it was drawing to a close he moved closer. Eventually he found himself standing next to Goemon Ishgawa once more, a sense of deja vu hit him all over again.

He felt himself almost begin to back up, this exact position was all too familiar. The music was stopping and Okuni hit an ending pose. He had seen the routine before, but never the ending to it. Keiji remained where he was for a moment before going to walk away, that was until he felt a smooth hand grasp his own. Glancing over his shoulder he saw Okuni looking up at him with her pretty dark eyes.

"You going somewhere?"

"..No...I'm staying right here Okuni." He responded warmly to her before pulling her into an embrace, "miss me?"

"Of course Master Keiji."

"Good," What an arrogent response from him, Okuni expected it though. Leaning against him for a moment she smiled warmly. He slid and arm about her then grinned slyly, "Nice dress.."

"Such flattery..." She shook her head a little as the party seemed to now continue on around them.

And the rest of the party did not disappoint. Magoichi of course let himself get drunk, Goemon hadn't entered the room due to Ayumi there so missed Okuni and Keiji's cuddling, Mitsuhide and Oichi seemed to vanish mid-party, and Masamune experienced being drunk for the first time. Unlike others he didn't babble on incessantly about things, on the other hand he found himself less talk-a-tive. But for some reason the girls liked him, and it pissed the hell out of Magoichi which made it all worth it. A few times he called Mago an "old man" and nearly erupted into a duel..but it was calmed.

The events of the night were finally coming to an end and Okuni had found herself rather unaware of how competitive Keiji got after a few bowls of sake. Ayumi was busy helping clean the drunks from the hall, and trying to find a way to get Magoichi out of the hall.

"Heh, Told ya I'd win.." Keiji shouted at Magoichi from across the room still standing upright instead of stumbling about the room

"Master Keiji...You drank far too much."

"Eh maybe.." He responded doubtfully before pulling her close to him. "You know Okuni...this ain't so bad."

"What isn't?"

"Having someone waiting back home for ya. Coming home to a warm welcome by a pretty woman...I kind of like it the feeling." He bent down a little with a smirk on his face, "What do you call it?...Love..."

Okuni felt her face flush a little as though she had been the one intoxicated, "what of it?"

"Okuni...I love you..." He purred gently into her ear, letting his lips then move down to her neck. The priestess's face paled a little and eyes widened upon hearing the words from his lips. Was this some sort of dream? Her hand raised to run through his wild mane her face beginning to redden a little as he continued to enjoy kissing her neck.

"Master Keiji..." She gasped slightly as she felt his hands at her dresses collar. Okuni shyly backed away in a manner that seemed as though frightened yet she was smiling. Disappointed he had to stop he looked up at her, then grinned deviously. Suddenly she bolted up the stairs giggling a bit, and he darted after her with his wolfish grin. It wasnt' too hard for him to catch up to her. Quickly at the top of the stairs he snatched her by the waist and turned her. Before he could speak though she kissed him, but he warmly welcomed it.

However another stood at the doorway speechless by what he just saw happened. Goemon couldn't believe he had just witnessed Keiji kissing Okuni, his Okuni.


	14. Chapter 14

Cait:...its returned. Yes yes it has. As you'll notice through two years of working on this fic the writing has improved by a lot. I lost a little faith with Samurai Warriors two unfortunately. I disliked the voice change of Keiji, and the character change in Okuni so much. But I replayed the first one after a recent review that just sent me back to the days I lived for this fic. :D So thought you are unlikely to see the addition of any of the new characters, you will be getting this fic completely. Between that and a few other of mine. Also look at Eyes of Death if any of you get a chance. Random propage for modern gang duel SW style. Sexy ninja starring with an OOC creation, . Yeeeea. Anyways everyone is gonna get a few very speciall cross over Kessen III characters, can you guess? Oh and look for one of many endings for Okuni in coming chapters...not the actual ending to this story just recognizable phrases.

Oh his head was pounding this morning, maybe Okuni had been right about him drinking far too much this past evening. Burying his face into the pillow he seemed rather content to simply lay there the rest of the day. Ugh, he could only hope Magoichi was suffering as much as he was at the moment, if not more. Rolling a little on his side he stared up at the cieling quietly, man last night had been great. Though remembering most of his actions, he had caught himself fairly unsure what happened after that kiss with Okuni. Looking to both his sides he sighed in relief that hadn't inappropriately taken her. As he attempted to sat up a groan escaped him causing him to instantly fall back.

The massive man was subdued by a single hang over, this was rather pathetic. Keiji knew he could drink loads without suffering so much, it was a miracle he hadn't vomitted. Though he was always one who managed to hold down his drink pretty well. Finally raising from his position he identified the room he was in as the he had proclaimed his upon first arriving at Azuchi. Leaning back on his hands he sighed a little bit, he had to work this off.

Kipping up to his feet he grinned a bit, though staggered a little from the dizziness the headache was causing him. The prideful blonde warrior refused to remain down due to a simply too much to drink the night before. As he exited his room his eyes glanced about halls, he could hear giggling coming from the bathing area, why was it that girls insisted on bathing together. A few inappropriate thoughts his mind, but seeing Magoichi across the hall wearing a similiar puzzled look he realized he was not alone in such ponderings.

"Keiji what on earth do you think they're obnoxiously giggling so loud about?" Magoichi muttered in a tone that didn't seem like him. His hang over certainly had to be worse then, which only amplified the giggling of the girls in his ears.

A smirk spread across his face, "Who knows...but that Ayumi might just kill you if she finds you listening in on their conversation."

"Nah she's drop dead from my dashing good looks...whether she'll admit to it or not...she wants me."

"Ya know maybe so. But she might be a ninja..."

Magoichi froze, his body tensed, and suddenly he shuddered a bit, "Keiji...don't there...no ninja acts like that. Ninja's aren't right in the head I tell ya...none of them!"

Okuni, Oichi, and their new aquaintence Ayumi were all with in the main bathing room. The water had been warmed to the point that steam was rising, making it a rather relaxing setting. Each young lady was enjoying themselves, seemed none of them had suffered the same way Keiji and Magoichi were at the moment. They had a little more common sense when it came to drinking, though Ayumi was the only one of the girls who had anything to drink the evening before.

Happily Oichi sank in the water a bit more, "So Ayumi...how exactly did you find Goemon yesterday? I mean and know of me.."

"Thats rather strange question. That blob of a ninja was in town, caught him stealing. I used the fishnet near by to catch him. Pathetic excuse for one." Ayumi frowns a little tilting her head back with a small sigh. "I've seen better at my grandfather's training place. Anyways my grandfather likes to train warriors, he puts them in shape to go to war, my sister Saya works there aiding the warriors...baby's them a little too much I think. But from my grandfather I've heard of most warriors on the fields today. I know of you lady Oichi, your struggle against your brother Nobunaga, that idiot ninja Goemon, Keiji, Okuni, and even that blunder head from the Saika mercenaries!"

"You don't seem to like Master Magoichi much do you?" The young priestess tilted her head a little curiously.

"No..no I don't. He kicked a rock, it hit me in the head, and next thing he knows he's trying to dazzle me with sweet words how he's going to protect me from Nobunaga...the nerve.." Ayumi huffed a little sinking into the bath a little more.

"Oh my...sounds like him.." Okuni trailed remembering her first encounter with him. Raising the morale of the Saika rebels, and thinking on it he did talk very fast.

Magoichi glanced at Keiji warily before looking to the door again. "Hey I was just being a gentleman."

"They're talking about you huh?" Keiji smirked leaning against the wall, "You really shouldn't be listening in on that stuff if you're claiming to be such a gentleman Magoichi." Picking himself back up he headed towards the stairs heading on down to figure out what had been laid out for breakfast. In truth he wasn't entirely sure what time it was either, certainly not too late in the day.

Heading down the stairs Keiji headed straight for the dining hall. Entering it was apparently servants had cleaned it early in the morning, and not a spot from last night was remaining. Sitting on the ground by the low to the ground table, Keiji spotted Mitsuhide, whom had yet to place armor about his own body. Next to him was Masamune who seemed to be suffering from a severe case of bed head, at least that what he assumed or helmet hair since he hardly saw the Date clan leader without one. Both seemed to be looming over a maps of sort. "What are you two doing? A morning after a party and you're already back to battle planning."

"Not quite..." Mitsuhide said softly before shifting his eyes to Keiji, "I'm looking at the playing field thus far...So far Nobunaga seems to still contain a vast amount of land, Toukugawa as well whom is backing the Oda. while the Akechi, Uesugi, and Takaeda are barely holding to what we have now. With such odds as the Date Clan backing us we are not in such bad shape. However I fear there are some men who have slipped into my lands causing uprising amoungst the people...I need to figure out how to expand forward without setting myself in a worse position then I appear to be already."

"Hmph...fight them all if we must. I don't see why there should be too much of a problem in that." Masamune mentioned eyes still fixated on the map.

"I do not want to force warfare between myself and the other groups though. Nobunaga is the only one I have conflict with, the others are not problems yet. Well besides the Toukugawa, whom I am hoping will mind their own business. With Tadakatsu, Ina, and Hanzo they are a threat still." Mitsuhide sighed a little, "Not to mention Hideyoshi will likely step up in place if anything happens to Nobunga."

"Then appeal for help." Masamune stated simply, "Theres several things I see backing them that we don't have. First off they have land, vast amounts, soldiers, and competant ninja's."

"Goemon?"

"He is a thief not a ninja." The young lord grunted a little folding his arms.

"Perhaps..."

Keiji cleared his throat a little before speaking up, "Listen...I think I know who I can get to help us out. Yukimura if I go to him, certainly would not deny to help us."

"The one with the vixen?"

"The ninja girl, yes, Kunoichi." Keiji nodded his head.

"I know the proper termanology for a female ninja thank you." The young lord mouthed rather frustratedly

"No, thats her name."

"What Kunoichi?"

"Yes."

"Her parents must of had a sick sense of humor."

Keiji rolled his eyes at the boy before turning his head seeing Magoichi enter the room.

"You and your blasted Ninjas...I'm gonna tell you all right now that no matter how cute she is she's royally messed up in the head." The mercenary grumbled before taking a seat next to them.

"Then is settled that you will be seeking out Yukimura, Keiji?" Mitsuhide arched his brow curiously at this.

Keiji nodded his head before pausing for a moment, "I'll have Okuni come with me."

"No way punk." Goemon entered the room seeming rather displeased, "Okuni needs to be getting back to Izumo and you've distracted her long enough." The king of thieves, as he often proclaimed himself, folded his arms rather angrily eying the other large warrior.

"Listen I don't think that is your decision to make whether she goes back or not." Keiji said slowly rising to his feet his face sterning.

"Well you're quick to say where she should go.."

Looking over the stair railing the three girls watched the events as they played out. None of them seemed generally concerned for their own modest. Oichi was the only one who had brought a robe to hide herself with in, while Ayumi and Okuni only had their drying cloths around their bodies. Glancing towards the priestess Ayumi poked a little fun, "Seems you're rather popular with the men down there are you not?"

Okuni didn't respond simply began to walk down the stairs looking towards the two men, "Please lets not argue over this."

Ultimately her small voice seemed to catch the attention of both men. Turning themselves their eyes widened a little seeing the girls standing there. Mitsuhide had to bury his head into his work to keep from blushing while Masamune just watched them in silent contemplation, he was a little behind on his anatomy studies. Magoichi as Masamune did stared at them, being no where near as secretive of his enjoyment as Masamune was. Goemon's eyes shot to the ground, and Keiji simply watched the priestess stop mid-way on the stairwell.

"Okuni I.." Goemon stuttered.

"Master Goemon...Master Keiji...I will not be heading back to Izumo for awhile. " Okuni stated her face seeming to bare a rather serious expression on it, "And secondly I will go with Master Keiji to find Master Yukimura. I do not wish to be left behind..."

A grin spread on Keiji's face watching the miko take a rather defensive stance on what she was going to do. Goemon however looked less the happy about all of this. Unfortunately he didn't know what else to say, maybe he should follow them, or go get rid of stress by trying to get the clover urn of hideyoshi's...both were tempting. Okuni shifted glancing at Keiji in a cold manner that suggested he follow her before heading back up the stairs. Blinking, Keiji wondered if he had said something wrong however.

Following his priestess up the stairs he was lead to...his room? As he entered Okuni slid the door shut before turning to face him. Briefly she looked displeased still, yet it melted away to a rather happy smile.

"Okuni...?"

"Keiji..." She said with a dainty smile, "I can just call you Keiji now can't I?"

"Yea of course.." He said still rather confused, "Wha...why did?"

"Keiji, if I go with you to find Yukimura, will...you promise this little minx something?"

Suspiciously the warrior nodded his head before taking a step closer to her, "What is it Okuni?"

"...when you told me last night...you loved me...promise me that you meant it."

His face paled a little as she spoke to him, yes he had indeed said that. In the midst of everything he told her that indeed he did love her. Could he make such a promise to her? Turning his head a little he seemed lost in his own thoughts, Okuni's expression dropped. "...Keiji...?"

As she moved closer he suddenly took her form against his own. Driven solely by his instincts his lips pressed against hers briefly before breaking only briefly. Their lips almost touching as he spoke, "...I promise.." He spoke in a low rough tone before pressing his lips to her own again, only entwining his tongue with her own. A strong arm wrapped around her waist holding her near. "I promise you Okuni..."


End file.
